La Bella y ¿la Muerte?
by OneHellOfWritter
Summary: Leafe, la última humana y responsable de asegurar la salvación de la humanidad... ¿Ayudando al Jinete Pálido? Necesitará suerte para sobrevivir a su nuevo entorno... O a Muerte. Mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad. Se agradecen sus reviews! ;)
1. Chapter 1: Perdida y Hallada

La Bella y… ¿la Muerte?

Perdida y hallada.

Leafe era una chica bajita y delgada, muy pequeña aún a sus 14 años. Tenía el cabello negro con las puntas teñidas de rojo, un corte degrafilado y el cabello un poco por debajo de sus hombros. Vivía con su hermano en la gran ciudad. Nueva York, ya me entienden. Su hermano era un tipo alto, delgado y muy parecido a ella en el rostro. Acababa de ser asesinado por un demonio en su departamento, en frente de Leafe…

Leafe se apartaba el flequillo de los ojos mientras corría por las calles buscándola a _ella_. Anticipándose a su muerte, su hermano le había dicho que huyera en su búsqueda. Sus pantalones de mezclilla se rasgaron al atorarse en algún escombro de la ciudad en ruinas mientras se escabullía entre el caos que provocaba el apocalipsis. Llegó hasta ese pequeño y semi oculto local en el que parecía que el desastre no había llegado. Entro silenciosamente y la llamó.

-¿Sra. Olive? Me llamo Leafe, vengo de parte de Cecil…

-Sé muy bien quién eres…

Una ancianita encorvada y vestida con una túnica bastante extravagante se acercó a ella. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la examinó. A Leafe le recorrió un escalofrío.

-No temas. Soy el oráculo de este mundo. Supongo que tu hermano no tuvo tiempo de explicarte…

Leafe se retorcía las manos en su espalda de nervios.

-No… Sólo me dijo que usted me ayudaría.

La anciana se rio por lo bajo.

-No sé si será de ayuda, pero al menos te pondrá a salvo. Ayuda al Jinete Pálido en su búsqueda y recuperarás a Cecil… Y a toda la humanidad en realidad. Es bastante simple.

Se le aceleró el corazón.

-¿Qué Jinete? ¿Por qué yo? No entiendo nada…

La anciana le sonrió amablemente mientras de un estante del oscuro local tomaba un pequeño árbol bonsái y se lo ponía en las manos.

-Ya lo entenderás… Buen viaje, hija de Eva.

El bonsái resplandeció un instante y después todo se volvió oscuridad en Leafe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Jinete Pálido, Muerte, avanzaba cauteloso hacia las montañas nevadas que eran el hogar de Padre Cuervo. No había tiempo que perder si quería salvar a Guerra.

Por el camino se iba encontrando abominaciones congeladas que fungían como obstáculos simples. Uno de ellos bloqueaba una cueva. Lo despertó, lo asesinó y entró en ella. A veces se encontraban cosas de valor en ellas. Era algo pequeña y había un bulto en el fondo, tirado en el piso. Se acercó y de una leve patada lo volteó para darse cuenta de que era una… ¿humana?

Muerte no pudo menos que fruncir el entrecejo. ¿Qué narices hacía una humana en los dominios de Padre Cuervo? Ella comenzó a moverse y cuando abrió los ojos un gritillo de horror escapó de sus labios mientras corría fuera de la cueva. Se tropezó y se giró para ver a Muerte.

Él avanzó hacia ella con intención de interrogarla, pero ella retrocedió al punto de casi caer por el precipicio que se extendía detrás de ella.

Muerte la tomó de la blusa tirándola hacia delante, contra el muro de roca de la montaña.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

Le espetó de forma amenazadora.

-Yo…

La pobre Leafe no sabía si tiritaba de frío o de temor ante el imponente Jinete.

-¿Y bien?

Muerte no era un hombre paciente.

-Me ha enviado el Oráculo de mi mundo. Mi hermano murió, todo es un desastre y ella dijo que debía ayudar al Jinete Pálido…

Respondió Leafe apresuradamente, mientras las palabras se le trababan al intentar salir presurosamente de su boca.

Muerte enarcó una ceja y la miró como analizándola. Los enormes ojos grises de Leafe estaban clavados en los de él, anaranjados y brillantes.

-Pues yo soy el Jinete Pálido y no necesito tu ayuda, humana.- le dijo comenzando a andar y arrojándole el manto púrpura que antes cubría sus hombros encima.- Morirás de frío antes de poder si quiera seguirme el paso.

Leafe dudó unos instantes. El manto aún estaba caliente. No tenía mas alternativas. Se acomodó como pudo el manto sobre los hombros y comenzó a correr detrás de Muerte.


	2. Chapter 2: Miedo a las Alturas

Hola! Gracias a la personita que le dió follow a la historia! Pronto haré una versión en inglés de este fic, espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>II. Miedo a las alturas.<p>

-En serio estás decidida, ¿eh? Bien, te llevaré con Padre Cuervo y eso será todo. Él sabrá qué hacer contigo.

Muerte seguía caminando mientras Leafe lo seguía de cerca con la cabeza gacha. No tenía idea de quién era Padre Cuervo, pero sonaba a que sería mejor que estar con un lunático que tenía finta de pegarle a todo lo que osara si quiera mirarlo de una manera que el considerara inapropiada.

Llegaron a un enorme precipicio. Algunas columnas de madera sobresalían del techo y un anciano encorvado y vestido de negro los miraba desde el otro lado mientras murmuraba algo que Leafe no alcanzaba a escuchar.

De cualquier modo, ¿cómo iban a cruzar aquello?

Muerte miraba el entorno analizando sus opciones. Y sí… No tenía más remedio. Suspiró y se colocó dándole la espalda a Leafe.

-Sube a mi espalda y sujétate fuerte o te caerás.

Leafe lo miró incrédula.

-¿En serio piensas cruzar esto así? Es una caída mortal…-dijo asomándose al precipicio.

Muerte suspiró algo fastidiado.

-Como quieras…- y empezó a andar.

-¡Está bien! No tienes que presionar…- dijo Leafe subiéndose a su espalda y enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas en su cintura. Era como cuando su hermano la cargaba, sólo que este tipo era mucho mas grande.

Muerte dio un salto y se sostuvo de la primera columna. Leafe dio un pequeño gemido de terror clavándole las uñas al Jinete en el pecho, aunque él ni se inmutó. Saltó a la siguiente columna y el anciano se desvaneció en una parvada de cuervos que se dirigió directo hacia ellos antes de seguir su vuelo. Leafe se asustó y hundió la cara en el cabello del Jinete por temor a que la atacaran.

Una vez cruzado el barranco, Leafe dejó su espalda y siguió andando junto a él. Durante el camino, se cruzaron con varias bestias de hielo. Muerte las despachaba con rapidez mientras Leafe sólo se mantenía donde no pudiera estorbarle. No mediaron palabra mientras andaban, hasta que llegaron a la sala del trono de Padre Cuervo.

-Tú quédate aquí…- le ordenó Muerte en un susurro.

-Leafe…- soltó ella bajito.

-¿Mmhh?

Muerte se giró hacia ella.

-Mi nombre… Es Leafe…- dijo ella temerosa.

-Da lo mismo…- dijo él avanzando.

Y, como era una chica testaruda, Leafe le siguió de cerca haciendo caso omiso a su orden.

-Padre Cuervo… Necesito tu ayuda.- clamó en voz alta el Jinete.

-Ah… Jinete… Ya te he ayudado una vez… ¡Y he estado maldito desde entonces!-dijo agitando algo que parecía un talismán brillante de color verdoso.- ¡Desearía no haberlo hecho!

Muerte no se impresionó.

-No he venido a liberarte de tu sufrimiento… Aún no.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas, Jinete?

-Revivir a la humanidad.

-¡JA! Menuda locura…

-Pues si es una locura, quién mejor para guiarme que tú.

-¿Serías capaz de matar a tu hermano por mantener tu preciado equilibrio?

-¡Él es inocente!- gritó Muerte molesto.

-¿Tan seguro estás…? Hay un lugar donde encontrarás las respuestas que buscas…

Una especie de portal se abrió entre Muerte y el Padre Cuervo. Mostraba un enorme árbol. Leafe sólo observaba en silencio.

-El Árbol de la Vida…- musitó Muerte y comenzó a avanzar hacia él. Pero el anciano lo cerró antes de que pusiera un pie dentro.- Abre el portal…- susurró en una voz amenazadora Muerte que le heló la sangre a Leafe.

-Tu no pasarás mientras yo viva…- dijo Padre Cuervo elevándose del suelo.

-Que así sea…- susurró Muerte.

En una nube oscura, apareció un hombre fornido y armado con un espadón: Guerra. Leafe sólo se mantenía lejos de donde pudiera recibir un golpe mientras Guerra y Muerte yacían en una encarnizada lucha. Al final, Muerte destruyó la visión y la figura de Padre Cuervo volvió a aparecer. Leafe se acercó a Muerte y soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando Muerte le atravesó el torso con la hoz.

-Abre… El portal…- le ordenó mientras lo arrojaba al suelo.

El pobre anciano sólo escupió sangre.

-Tus secretos mueren contigo, anciano.- le espetó Muerte.

-Los míos sí… Pero no los tuyos.

El talismán que llevaba se partió en trozos que salieron despedidos y se incrustaron en el pecho de Muerte, quien cayó de rodillas para después tenderse en el suelo con un gemido de dolor. Leafe corrió hasta el y lo tomó de los hombros intentando hacerlo reaccionar. ¡No podía desmayarse! ¿Qué haría ella sola?

Un enorme agujero negro se abrió debajo de Padre Cuervo y a penas tocó a Leafe, ésta se desmayó sobre el cuerpo de Muerte y ambos fueron absorbidos por la oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3: Después de la Siesta

III. Después de la Siesta

-Cuidado, Jinete, estás herido…

Una voz masculina sacó a Muerte de su estado de letargo. Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie rápidamente al sentir el contacto de unos dedos extraños con la parte de su torso en la que habían quedado incrustados los cristales del amuleto de Padre Cuervo.

-¡No me toques!- bramó con elitismo al enorme anciano, que era mucho más alto que Muerte y más robusto en complexión.

El anciano caminó haciendo como que observaba una estatua, aunque en realidad estaba reflexionando.

-Tu llegada es un mal augurio… Sí… Me causa gran inquietud…- y comenzó a andar dándole la espalda a Muerte.

-Anciano, te causaré algo mucho peor si no empiezas a hablar claro.- le dijo Muerte señalándolo con un dedo de forma amenazadora.- ¿Y el Árbol de la Vida?

-¿Vida?- el anciano rio por lo bajo y se volteó a mirarlo.- Este mundo se muere, ahogado en el caos y la corrupción. No podemos hacer nada, pronto perecerá el árbol y, con él, los últimos miembros de mi pueblo. ¿No es eso lo que te trae aquí, Jinete?

-Sólo busco el Árbol. Tu caos y tu corrupción no me conciernen.- respondió Muerte de una forma más relajada.

En cuanto terminó de formar la frase, engendros de piedra y corrupción surgieron de la tierra.

-Yo creo que te concierne más de lo que crees, Jinete…- susurró el anciano mientras Muerte se dedicaba a despachar uno a uno a los enemigos con absurda facilidad.

Al terminar se giró nuevamente al anciano.

-Peleas bien, Jinete, pero eso no será suficiente si quieres llegar hasta el Árbol. La corrupción ha bloqueado el camino. Debes destruirla si quieres continuar.- dijo con calma.

-¿Y tú quién eres para darme órdenes?- replicó Muerte volviendo a su habitual estado altanero.

-Un Hacedor. Estas manos han colocado los cimientos de muchos mundos, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Hubo una breve pausa silenciosa.

-Una mujer me acompañaba, una humana. ¿Qué fue de ella?- le cuestionó Muerte.

-¡Ah! La pequeña Leafe… Ella está bien. Ven conmigo.- dijo el anciano comenzando a andar mientras el Jinete caminaba a su lado.- Ha estado entrenando duro, arco y flechas, agujas sen-bon, dagas… Armas ligeras. Desarrolló una excelente vista y una agilidad increíble para ser una humana. Dijo que quería serte de utilidad en tus viajes.

-Esa cría…- susurró Muerte con tono fastidiado, como si la sola mención de aquella humana le fastidiara.

-Sí… Sobre eso, ella despertó seis años antes que tú. Así que, hace mucho que dejó de ser una niña…- terminó diciendo el anciano cuando llegaron a una zona de la ciudad de piedra que parecía ser el área de entrenamiento.

Un Hacedor pelirrojo y armado con una enorme hacha colocaba tres tiros al blanco en distintos postes de entrenamiento mientras una mujer alistaba su arco dándole la espalda.

-¿Estás lista?- le dijo a la mujer apartándose de su camino.

-¡Cuando digas!- le respondió ella con voz animada.

-¡Ahora!-ordenó con firmeza el Hacedor.

En un instante, la mujer se dio la vuelta y en menos de un segundo lanzó tres flechas que dieron justo en el centro de cada blanco. Esa no podía ser la chica que él había recogido en la montaña nevada…

-¡Ja já! ¡Así se hace! Cada vez me asombras más…- bramó el Hacedor dándole un golpecito cariñoso en un hombro a la chica.

Ella rio y apartó el flequillo que le cubría el ojo derecho con un movimiento de su cabeza. Sí… Indudablemente era ella… ¡Y vaya que había dejado de ser una niña! Había crecido varios centímetros, aunque seguía siendo demasiado bajita y delgada para su edad. Su cabello ahora caía a la altura de su cintura y su flequillo era más largo aunque las puntas seguían siendo rojas. Sus senos habían crecido sólo lo suficiente para resaltar su género, su cintura era estrecha, sus caderas se habían vuelto amplias y llamativas seguidas por un par de piernas largas y delgadas, pero torneadas. Su vestimenta también había cambiado: ahora vestía pantalones de color negro bastante ajustados a juego con unas botas altas y una armadura que sólo le cubría el torso y la espalda, todo del mismo color. Llevaba una blusa delgada sin hombros de color blanco debajo de la armadura y de la armadura caían dos trozos de tela a modo de taparrabos de color rojo. Sin duda de la niña caída en desgracia que recogió años atrás no quedaba nada.

Ambos, el anciano y el Jinete, bajaron la escalinata para encontrarse con ellos dos.

-¡Hey! ¡Eideard! ¡Al fin vuelves!- exclamó alegremente el Hacedor pelirrojo al ver al anciano.- Y veo que tienes compañía…- concluyó en un tono menos positivo.

Al escuchar la palabra compañía, Leafe dejó de prestarle atención a recoger sus flechas y se giró a mirar a donde se encontraban los dos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y corrió a su encuentro.

-Así es… Tengo compañía, Thane…- dijo un sonriente Eideard al ver el entusiasmo de Leafe.

-¡Por fin despertaste! ¡Creí que dormirías por siempre! ¡No tienes idea del gusto que me da verte!- exclamó apresuradamente mirando directamente a los ojos del Jinete con sus enormes ojos grises humedecidos por la emoción.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti…- murmuró Muerte con sorna. ''Sus ojos no han cambiado…'' pensó. Leafe simplemente sonrió al ver que no había cambiado.

-Deberías ir a ver a Alya, Jinete. Ella te dirá lo que necesitas sobre tu misión.- dijo Eideard comenzando a subir de nuevo las escalinatas seguido de cerca por Thane.

-¡Yo te llevo!- dijo Leafe alegremente tomando del brazo a Muerte y comenzando a caminar.

Muerte, a regañadientes, la siguió.

-Ha pasado algún tiempo y no haz cambiado nada…- comenzó a conversar Leafe.

-Es natural, los humanos envejecen con una facilidad ridícula.- le respondió Muerte.- ¿Cómo sobreviviste este tiempo?

No podía negar que le despertaba cierta curiosidad.

-Bueno, Eideard me encontró junto a ti, me dieron comida, agua, asilo… Bueno, se hicieron cargo de mi. Son muy bondadosos… Podrías aprender algo de ellos.- señaló algo divertida sabiendo que estaba pinchando el orgullo de Muerte al ver la expresión de fastidio de sus ojos.

-Deberías tenerle mas respeto al Segador, niña… No tienen nada que puedan enseñarme.- le espetó soltándose del agarre de la chica.

-Nah… Eideard dijo que si quisieras matarme lo habrías hecho desde que me encontraste. Y no soy una niña, ya te dije que me llamo Leafe.- dijo ella restándole importancia.

-Ese Anciano insolente…- murmuró Muerte haciendo un ademán de volver a buscar al viejo.

-¡Relájate! No le tomes importancia, yo he tenido la culpa por ser tan indiscreta.- lo calmó Leafe volviendo a tomarlo del brazo.

Muerte no respondió, sólo no dejaba de admirarse para sus adentros cómo le había perdido el miedo, cómo ya no le temblaba la voz al hablar y la seguridad que denotaba al andar. Sin duda iba a ser una larga, larga travesía…


	4. Chapter 4: Agua y Aceite Pt 1

~Fic Dedicado a Cady~

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a la personita que me dejó su review, voy a intentar estar actualizando seguido ;)<p>

* * *

><p>IV. El Agua y el Aceite NO se Mezclan.<p>

Leafe y Muerte llegaron a la pequeña forja en que se encontraba Alya. Ésta al sentirlos llegar miró hacia ellos y esperó a que se acercaran.

-¡Por el Hacedor! Los rumores son ciertos… ¡Un Jinete en el País de las Fraguas! Me llamo Alya, y este es mi hermano, Valus. Somos los guardianes de esta fragua. Aunque eso significa mucho menos que antaño.- se presentó Alya mientras Leafe se sentaba en uno de los barandales de piedra que rodeaba la fragua y tomaba un fruto que parecía una manzana de un árbol cercano y le pegaba un generoso mordisco.

-¿Es una Fragua del Hacedor?- cuestionó Muerte, incrédulo, al ver lo poco impresionante que era la pequeña forja.

-No, perdimos la Fragua del Hacedor. La Corrupción nos la arrebató.- respondió Alya con pesar.- Pero en sus profundidades creamos las Torres Oscuras del Infierno y las Ciudades del Cielo.

-¿Y ahora hacen baratijas?- replicó Muerte con tono sarcástico.

-¿Y tú? ¿Uno de los Cuatro ahora buscas la ayuda de los Hacedores?- respondió Alya devolviéndole el gesto sarcástico.- Supongo que todos estamos en decadencia.

-Es un buen punto…- susurró Leafe mientras mecía los pies desde su posición.

Muerte la miró fastidiado de ver su orgullo pinchado, pero la ignoró.

-He venido buscando el Árbol, pero tu Anciano habla de Fuego. ¿A qué se refiere?

-Es el Fuego de la Montaña, la Sangre del Padre de Piedra.- respondió Alya.- En tiempos corrió por nuestra Fragua, igual que las Lágrimas. Imbuían nuestras obras de un poder increíble, el Corazón y el Alma de la Piedra. Pero la Corrupción se apropió de ellas y acalló nuestra Fragua.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?- cuestionó Muerte al comenzar a disgustarle el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación.

-La Corrupción ha invadido el sendero del Árbol.- respondió pacientemente Alya.- Estás atrapado en este lugar como nosotros. Restaura nuestra Fragua y podrás llegar al árbol.

-No sigo tu razonamiento.- murmuró el Jinete comenzando a impacientarse.

-Somos Hacedores, no guerreros. Pero no carecemos de armas. Antes de perder la Fragua, creamos una criatura de piedra, un Coloso para combatir la Corrupción. Pero despertarlo requiere una Llave del Hacedor, y necesitamos la Fragua para crearla. ¿Nos ayudarás?

Leafe miraba a uno y a otro expectante.

-Para empezar, deberás reactivar el Caldero…- dijo Leafe distrayéndose con una hoja que paseaba entre los dedos.

-¿Qué es ese Caldero?- susurró Muerte resignado.

-Un templo construido en la umbría del Pico del Padre de Piedra. En él se reunía el Fuego de la Montaña para conducirlo a nuestra Fragua.- respondió Alya.- Cabalga al este de la Ciudad, cruza el Paso Abrasado y ve hasta el pico del Padre de Piedra.

-Ya…- susurró Muerte dando la vuelta y marchándose.

-¡Espera! ¡Voy contigo!- gritó Leafe poniéndose en pie y echando a correr tras el Jinete.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que te dejaré acompañarme?- le desafió Muerte.

-No te he pedido permiso. Te seguiré aunque no quieras, además conozco el camino, podría serte útil.- dijo Leafe cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza.

Muerte lo sopesó un segundo, pero antes de poder dar una respuesta, Valus se acercó y con un gruñido llamó la atención de Leafe.

-¿Valus?- el Hacedor le entregó a Leafe un cinturón con un gruñido.- Gracias, casi lo olvido…- dijo Leafe ajustándoselo en la cintura. Valus respondió con un gruñido y regresó a su puesto.

El cinturón tenía dos fundas laterales con una daga en cada una, un par de pequeñas bolsas en las que guardaba las agujas sen-bon en el lado derecho y en el izquierdo una bolsa larga que iba desde su cintura hasta un poco arriba de su rodilla, donde se ajustaba con otro cinto alrededor de su pierna.

-Vas a meterte en problemas un día si sigues olvidando las cosas con tanta facilidad, Leafe.

Una Hacedora de cabello blanco y aparentemente ciega, ya que una banda de color azul cubría sus ojos, se acercó a ellos mientras decía aquello.

-No pasa nada, Muria, ¡tengo todo bajo control!- respondió Leafe animada.

Muerte alzó una ceja, dudaba mucho que ella tuviera _algo_ bajo control.

-Aguardábamos tu llegada. Tu sombra se cierne desde hace mucho sobre este reino, Jinete.- le dijo Muria a Muerte.

-Muchos conocen al Segador, Anciana, pero yo no te conozco a ti.- siseó Muerte.

-Somos los forjadores de este mundo. Pero la Corrupción anida en su seno y destruye en días lo que tardamos eones en construir. Eideard hace lo posible por aliviar nuestro dolor, pero nuestras almas anhelan un solo consuelo, la muerte. No tenemos esperanza.- respondió la Hacedora con amargura.

-No digas eso, Muria, las cosas mejorarán, ya verás.- dijo Leafe poniendo su delgada mano en el brazo de ella.

-Eres una pequeña alma, pero llena de luz. Al menos eso nos trae algo de calor.- le respondió Muria poniendo su mano sobre la de Leafe, lo cual era mucho decir, dado el tamaño gigantesco de su mano a comparación de la manita pequeña y delgada de Leafe.- ¡Que te vaya bien, Jinete!- dijo en voz alta Muria al ver marcharse a Muerte sin decir nada.

-Yo también me voy, ¡deséame suerte!- le dijo Leafe a Muria mientras andaba a seguir a Muerte.

Al llegar a la entrada de Tripetra, se toparon con Thane, en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Pfft… El Segador, ¡ya era hora de que vinieras!- le espetó con desagrado al Jinete.- Los Hacedores se mueren, y el reino también. Sólo quedamos nosotros.

-La vida de un guerrero no es fácil, Anciano.- le respondió Muerte con fastidio.

-Ya… No es fácil, pero es simple.- dijo en un tono más suave Thane.- Siempre pensé que moriría espada en mano y rodeado de cadáveres enemigos.

-¿Qué glorioso final puede esperarte escondido tras estas puertas?- le dijo Muerte con sorna.

-Es imposible combatir o dañar a la Corrupción. Sólo puedes matar a los Corrompidos. Cada golpe que asesto a la Corrupción es un golpe a mi propia gente. Piensa en ello, Jinete, antes de llamarme cobarde.- dijo Thane intentando acallar al Jinete.

-Puedo acabar con tus problemas…- le retó Muerte.

-Inténtalo si quieres… Esta hoja es más antigua que tú, Jinete, y también más larga.

-Los reduciré a ambos a la mitad.- dijo Muerte dando un paso al frente mientras Thane lo miraba amenazador.

-¡Ya basta! Pelear no te ayudará a conseguir tu objetivo…- le dijo Leafe a Muerte poniéndose entre ambos hombres osadamente, ya que un golpe de cualquiera de ellos dos podría ser mortal para ella.

-Como sea…- susurró Muerte.

Leafe suspiró y lo siguió cuando comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

-Jinete, por ese camino sólo hallarás problemas.- le dijo en tono de advertencia Thane a Muerte mientras los alcanzaba en la escalinata.

-Haz lo que debas por tu familia, Anciano. Por la mía, yo me voy al Caldero.- replicó Muerte.

-Es una buena idea si quieres hundirte en la Corrupción hasta la cintura. ¿Sabes por qué razón hay una puerta aquí? Si fueras mi amigo, no te dejaría pasar. Pero, ¿quién es amigo de la muerte?- se burló Thane.

Leafe sintió un pequeño vuelco en el estómago con sus palabras, sin embargo, Muerte no se inmutó.

-Me da lo mismo…- susurró Muerte siguiendo su camino.

-¿Y tú? ¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dijo Thane a Leafe.

-Voy a guiarlo hasta allá.- dijo ella con su habitual sonrisa.

-¡Já! Sólo vigila que no se lastime…- dijo señalando a Muerte con el pulgar.

Leafe sólo sonrió y caminó detrás del Jinete.

''Vigilarme a mi… Pfft…'' pensó Muerte.


	5. Chapter 5: Agua y Aceite Pt 2

V. Bueno, Tal Vez sí se Mezclan un Poco.

Leafe y Muerte caminaron fuera de Tripetra hasta llegar a un pequeño lago rodeado por algunas ruinas. Muerte sonrió confiado en que podría burlarse de Leafe. Una humana como ella jamás podría cruzar aquello.

-¿Vienes o qué?

Muerte se sorprendió un poco, Leafe se encontraba ya arriba del muro que debían saltar para llegar al otro lado del lago… ¡Y ni si quiera había notado que se había movido hasta allá! Algo molesto, la siguió. Caminaron un tramo más hasta llegar a al Valle. Era ahí donde coincidían todos los caminos del País de las Fraguas. Leafe respiró hondo disfrutando la brisa fresca de aquella tarde. Muerte convocó a su caballo, y avanzó sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué no vas a dejarme montar?- dijo Leafe acelerando el paso para alcanzarlos.

-A Desesperación no le gustan los extraños.- respondió escuetamente Muerte mientras le acariciaba el cuello a su fiel corcel. Sonrió, era su manera de cobrarse las pequeñas humillaciones anteriores.

-Da igual, estoy acostumbrada a caminar de todos modos.- dijo Leafe encogiéndose de hombros y continuando su caminata al lado de ellos.

¡Pues había que admirar su persistencia!

Anduvieron un buen tramo hasta que Muerte, dándose cuenta de que Leafe caminaba cada vez más lento y a marchas forzadas, decidió que era buen momento para permitirle descansar en un pequeño claro del Bosquerruín. Leafe se sentó al pie de un árbol, dejando en el suelo su arco, y extrajo de su bolsa una especie de hoja de color verde que envolvía una especie de galleta. Le quebró un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca. Muerte estaba de pie, cerca de ella, aunque mirando a la distancia.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Muerte, con algo de indiferencia, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-Pan de Lembas. Verás, necesitaba alimentarme, en este lugar hay muchos frutos y peces, pero cuando viajaba con Karn, necesitaba algo que no se echara a perder. Así que Eideard y Muria hicieron esto para mí.- explicó Leafe.- Es algo especial, un solo mordisco acaba con el hambre y te llena totalmente de nutrientes y energía.

-Así que te la haz pasado dándoles problemas a los Hacedores.- se burló el Jinete girándose para mirarla.

Leafe sonrió dulcemente y, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, tomó su arco.

-Éste, lo hicieron Alya y Valus para mí. Es resistente, ligero y de gran precisión.- el arco era largo, de color blanco y una fina serpiente dorada lo adornaba enroscándose a lo largo del arco.- Thane me entrenó muy duro y Karn me permitió acompañarlo en sus viajes para aprender a cuidarme sola.- dijo observando el arco.- Han sido muy buenos conmigo, les debo mucho.

-Ya… Pues a mí me sigue pareciendo que sólo les haz traído trabajo extra que hacer.- dijo Muerte cruzándose de brazos y admirando el arco.

Leafe río un poco dejando el arco en el suelo nuevamente y recostándose en el tronco del árbol.

-Oye… Tu eres uno de los Cuatro Jinetes…- le dijo un poco seria.

-¡Pues gracias! Si no me lo hubieras dicho, habría vivido en la ignorancia el resto de mi vida.- le dijo Muerte con tono sarcástico.

-No me refiero a eso.- dijo Leafe sin inmutarse.- Me refiero a… Bueno, tú debes saber qué pasa con mi mundo…- concluyó con algo de prisa, temía la reacción del Jinete.

Muerte suspiró mirándola a los ojos, pero no como fastidiado, sino pensando en cómo comenzar. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, junto a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que tú crees que sucede?- le cuestionó.

-Pues… En mi mundo siempre me enseñaron que existía un Dios, omnipotente y omnipresente. Todo lo veía y todo lo sabía. Y un día, cuando siete sellos sagrados se rompieran, enviaría a cuatro jinetes que representarían la guerra, la peste, el hambre y… la muerte. Este día sería conocido como el Apocalipsis y, en él, se juzgarían a vivos y muertos y sólo las personas libres de pecado alcanzarían la paz eterna al lado del Señor.- explicó Leafe, tratando de hacer memoria de las cosas que había escuchado en la iglesia y leído por internet.- Así que… Es lo único que se me puede ocurrir.

Muerte suspiró.

-Estás parcialmente en lo correcto. Era el Apocalipsis… Sólo que los Sellos no se rompieron.- decía Muerte mirando a la distancia.- Los otros Jinetes son mis hermanos. Alguien engañó a Guerra haciéndole creer que se habían roto los Sellos. Ahora su alma yace a merced del Consejo Abrasado en espera de su castigo, por haber infringido la Ley del Creador.

-¿Consejo Abrasado?- preguntó Leafe.

-El Creador designó a un consejo que se hiciera cargo de mantener el equilibrio entre todos los mundos. Eso es el Consejo Abrasado. Y yo me comprometí a revivir a la humanidad para probar la inocencia de mi hermano.

-Entonces… ¿Haces todo esto… por él?- dijo Leafe conmovida.

-Podría decirse…- murmuró Muerte.

Leafe bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Desde su posición, Muerte no podía verle el rostro, ya que el flequillo se lo cubría, pero notó su súbito cambio de ánimo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó algo desorientado.

-¡Lo lamento tanto!- gimoteó Leafe poniéndose de rodillas y abrazando a Muerte por el cuello.

-¡Oye!- protestó él sacándosela de encima poniéndose de pie.

-Nunca habría imaginado que lo hacías por una causa noble…- dijo ella enjugándose los ojos con las manos.- Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.- dijo resuelta poniéndose de pie y volviendo a sonreír.

Muerte alzó una ceja. Le parecía demasiado… ¿Cuál era la palabra?.. ¿Expresiva?.. ¿Emotiva?...

-Más vale seguir si no queremos que la noche nos alcance aquí.- dijo convocando nuevamente a Desesperación y empezando a andar.

Leafe se enjugó los ojos, se echó el arco a la espalda y lo siguió.

Anduvieron un buen tramo hasta que el ambiente se volvió más árido y caluroso. Habían llegado al paso abrasado. Avanzaron con cautela, ya que grandes rocas de lava caían al suelo al ser arrojadas con furia por el volcán. Después de un rato empezaba a oscurecer en aquel inhóspito lugar, pero alcanzaron a llegar a la entrada del Caldero. Ahí, sobre el piso metálico, un Hacedor fornido y calvo, peleaba contra un montón de monstruos considerablemente más pequeños que él, armado con un martillo enorme.

-¡Karn!- gritó Leafe corriendo hacia él.

-¡Espera!- le gritó Muerte haciendo desaparecer a Desesperación y corriendo tras ella.

Leafe sacó su arco y con exactitud milimétrica encajó una flecha justo en el cuello de una de aquellas aberraciones de piedra, justo donde el espacio entre roca y roca dejaba ver la luz de su interior. Acto seguido desenvainó sus dagas y comenzó a atacar en puntos claves de aquellas criaturas destruyéndolas con facilidad a la vez que esquivaba con suma facilidad sus golpes. Karn seguía azotando a lo que se le ponía en frente con el martillo, y Muerte descargaba el filo de sus guadañas contra ellos.

Cuando parecía que el estruendo había acabado, quedaba uno de ellos que habían pasado desapercibido, cuando estuvo a punto de atacar a Muerte por la espalda, una de las flechas de Leafe le dio en el ojo haciendo que se cayera, desarmado.

Al Jinete no le hizo gracia aquello y miró con reproche a la joven.

-De nada…- se limitó a decir ella.

-¡Leafe! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le cuestionó el enorme Hacedor a la joven alegrándose de verla.

-Alya ha enviado a mi amigo a reactivar el Caldero.- dijo ella con simpleza.

-¿Quién ha dicho que somos amigos?- dijo Muerte con molestia, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Karn miró al Jinete.

-¡Ja, Ja! Parece que los rumores son ciertos. ¡Un Jinete ha llegado al Reino!- dijo alegremente.

-Y no uno cualquiera…- susurró Muerte.

-Tú eres el Nephilim al que llaman Muerte, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- le cuestionó Karn con curiosidad.

-Me equivoqué de camino.- dijo con simpleza Muerte.- Al parecer, estoy atrapado aquí como vosotros.

-Si buscas el Caldero, debes saber que cayó bajo la corrupción hace mucho. Todavía siento el rugido del fuego en las profundidades.- le dijo Karn en tono de advertencia.

-Me arriesgaré.- le respondió Muerte y lo observó un segundo.- Eres distinto a los demás, para empezar, menos agradable a la vista.- Leafe se rio por lo bajo a las espaldas de Muerte.

-¡Pues anda que tú! La gente en la aldea me llama Crío o Cachorro, pero prefiero mi nombre, Karn.- dijo él sin inmutarse.

-Cachorro está bien.- le dijo Muerte, más por fastidiar que por otra cosa. Leafe sonrió divertida.

-Como quieras, no me importa.- dijo Karn sin darle importancia.

-¿Por qué no reestableces el Fuego tú?- le preguntó Muerte.

-Vine precisamente a eso. Pensé que podría quitar el tapón, ya sabes, ser el héroe. Pero el Caldero está sellado y el camino engullido por el fuego. Pareces bastante capaz, tal vez encuentres un camino. Nosotros esperaremos aquí y vigilaremos la entrada.- dijo Karn señalando a Leafe.

-Pero yo voy con él, Karn.- dijo Leafe adelantándose a la entrada.

-¿Estás segura? No es seguro allí dentro…- le respondió Karn algo preocupado.

Leafe soltó una pequeña risa.

-Bueno, en ese caso, debo asegurarme que sobreviva. De cualquier modo, le prometí a Thane que vigilaría que no se hiciera daño.- dijo señalando a Muerte con un movimiento de cabeza.

Muerte la siguió hasta quedar detrás de ella.

-No tientes a tu suerte, niña, no soy un hombre paciente…- le ronroneó en el oído lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

-No me impresionas en absoluto.- dijo ella abriendo la puerta con seguridad y entrando.- Es inútil que lo intentes.

''_En algún punto haré que te arrepientas de esto…''_ pensó Muerte para sus adentros.


	6. Chapter 6: El Caldero

VI. El Caldero

Anduvieron el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala central en donde se encontraba una enorme tapadera de metal de cuyo interior salía un sonido grave, como un rugido.

-Bienvenido al Caldero. Éste es el tapón del que hablaba Karn.- dijo Leafe adelantándose confianzudamente.

-¿Y cómo se supone que se destapa?- dijo Muerte como pregunta retórica.

-Eso es lo que se supone que debemos averiguar.- le respondió Leafe.- lo primero será abrir esa palanca. Justo esa en donde está posado tu perico.

-No es un perico, es un cuervo. Su nombre es Polvo.- le replicó Muerte algo molesto, acercándose a la palanca que se encontraba en el muro, rodeada por un hoyo lleno de lava.

-Ya… Como sea, el caso es que tienes que mover esa palanca.- dijo Leafe siguiéndolo.

-¿Y esto…?- preguntó Muerte tomando con una mano algo que parecía una bola de lava de color amarillo que se encontraba suspendida sobre un pedestal de una sustancia negra justo en frente de la palanca.

-Bombas sombra. Son muy volátiles.- respondió Leafe con simpleza.

Muerte la arrojó hacia la palanca que, al explotar la Bomba Sombra, activó el mecanismo que abrió la puerta.

-¿No podrían haber hecho Karn y tú eso?- le preguntó el Jinete con una sonrisa burlona mientras abría la puerta y avanzaba dentro.

-Ni siquiera sabía que se podían tomar, tenía pinta de que iba a derretirme la mano si la tocaba.- respondió Leafe cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza mientras lo seguía de cerca.

Avanzaron algunas cámaras hasta llegar a un gran cuarto con las paredes y el techo destruidos que dejaba una espectacular vista al volcán.

-Tal vez si movemos esa cosa…- dijo Leafe señalando una roca redonda y llena de runas que se encontraba en una esquina.

-Espera…

No había completado su orden Muerte cuando aparecieron más enemigos de piedra que comenzaron a atacarlos sin piedad. Muerte usaba técnicas brutales y físicas, mientras Leafe mantenía la distancia y arrojaba sus agujas dando en los puntos débiles de cada enemigo. La horda se terminó tan rápido como empezó. El Jinete comenzaba a aceptar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, aquella pequeña humana sí le sería de utilidad.

-¿Sabes tú que son esas cosas?- le cuestionó Muerte.

-Constructos. Los Hacedores los hicieron. Cada uno lleva un pequeño destello del alma de los Hacedores que han fallecido.- dijo Leafe con un tono de pésame en su voz.

-Ya…- respondió Muerte en un susurro, sólo para darle a entender que le había oído.

-Oye…

-¿Vas a recordarme de nuevo que soy un Jinete?- le interrumpió Muerte con sorna.

-No, Karn dijo que eras un Nephilim. ¿A qué se refiere?

-Un Nephilim es la raza mestiza de un ángel y un demonio.- dijo Muerte sin dejar de andar.

-¿Y quiénes son tus padres?- se le escapó a Leafe.

Muerte simplemente la miró con una ceja alzada y una mirada sarcástica obviando lo tonto de su pregunta. Leafe se sonrojó ante su expresión y sus ojillos mostraban inocencia.

-Nosotros no somos como los humanos.- respondió al fin reanudando su andar.

-Ya…- dijo simplemente ella.

Después de resolver el enigma de aquella habitación, avanzar por cámaras y cámaras, cruzar por las paredes evitando la lava que se tragaba el piso por momentos, derrotar enemigos que salían del suelo y alguno que otro tropezón de Leafe en el suelo irregular, al fin llegaron a la palanca final que levantaría el tapón, el cual estaba justo frente a ellos, en un piso mas abajo.

-¿Me haces los honores?- le dijo Leafe al Jinete haciendo una levísima reverencia junto a la palanca.

Muerte la accionó y, con un estruendo mecánico, el tapón se levantó liberando la lava que surgió del interior y comenzando a llenar los canales que antes estaban vacíos.

-Hora de irnos.- dijo Muerte saltando al piso de abajo.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no puedo saltar desde tan alto!- le gritó Leafe desde arriba.

-¡Ese es tu problema, humana!- le respondió Muerte caminando despacio a la entrada.

-¡Bastardo!- le gritó Leafe enojada y comenzando a bajar ayudándose de los adornos de las paredes y las rocas que sobresalían.

Muerte soltó una risa apenas audible… Pero Leafe si la escuchó. Y se quedó quieta un instante. ¿Podía reír? ¡Eso era nuevo!

''_Linda risa la suya…''_ pensó con un leve sonrojo.

Salieron al exterior y se encontraron con Karn. El miraba asombrado a su alrededor y al oírlos acercarse se giró hacia ellos y soltó una risa.

-¡La Montaña tiene voz! ¿Cómo has..? No… No importa, has hecho lo que nosotros…- Leafe lo miró acusadoramente.- Lo que yo no logré hacer.- corrigió Karn.- Tienes que darle la buena noticia a Alya en cuanto puedas.

-Vamos a volver de inmediato.- dijo Muerte empezando a andar.

-De acuerdo, ¡nos veremos luego!- respondió Karn.

La noche era ya profunda cuando llegaron de vuelta a Tripetra, todos dormían, ya que no había nadie en los alrededores.

-Bueno, supongo que esta noche te quedas en mi habitación.- dijo Leafe a Muerte.

-No te esfuerces, yo no necesito dormir como los débiles humanos…- le dijo Muerte empezando a andar a la placita central a esperar el amanecer.

-Como quieras…- dijo Leafe retirándose.

Al llegar a su recámara, se semi-desnudó y se tumbó sobre la cama con un suspiro.

''_Me agrada el tipo, después de todo…''_ pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.


	7. Chapter 7: Empezando con el Pie Izquierd

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a metalic-dragon-angel por su review! Espero que te agrade los giros que vendrán en la historia! Sin más, los dejo con el cap ;)

* * *

><p>VII. Comenzando con el Pie Izquierdo<p>

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡El Fuego de la Montaña Fluye otra vez!

Alya estaba celebrando muy contenta de ver la lava correr por los canales de Tripetra nuevamente, en la pequeña forja se encontraban Muerte, Valus, Alya y Leafe, que casi acababa de levantarse.

-Sí… Liberado por mi mano…- alardeó Muerte.-…y la de Karn.

Leafe se sorprendió un poco de que compartiera el crédito… Y la molestia encendió sus mejillas, ya que ni si quiera le había dado las gracias, pero decidió guardarse lo que tenía para decirle a aquel patán.

-¿Karn? ¿El Cachorro?- dijo Alya algo sorprendida.- Pero si no tiene ni idea… Aun así, la Fragua arde de nuevo. Ya sabes lo que te espera, Jinete.- sentenció.- Para acabar esto, debes reestablecer las Lágrimas.

-No soy tu recadero, Hacedora.- dijo Muerte haciendo un movimiento de mano, como descartando la misión.

-No, pero nuestros destinos ahora están unidos. Ayúdanos y te ayudaremos.- le respondió Alya con aquella tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.- Entretanto, toma esto. Tal vez te sea útil.- dijo tomando una pistola de una mesa que tenía detrás, sacudiéndola del polvo y entregándosela a Muerte.

-Conozco esta pistola…- susurró Muerte observando el arma.- Pertenece a mi hermano, Disputa, ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?- dijo en un tono más amenazador.

-No lo sé.- respondió Alya, sin alterarse.- Pero hay otros objetos que puedes cambiar ahora. Reestablece las Lágrimas y vuelve a verme.

Muerte reprimió un gruñido resignado.

-Dijiste que había dos cosas que alimentaban su Fragua, Fuego y Lágrimas.- le dijo Muerte tratando de entender algo más del trasfondo de su misión.

-Fuego, para despertar a la tierra, y Lágrimas para calmarla.- le respondió.- Dos regalos del Padre de Piedra.

Leafe se recostó en el barandal de piedra en el que estaba sentada. Había pasado los últimos años escuchando ese tipo de historias de boca de Alya y Eideard.

-Entonces, no bastará con el Fuego.- dijo Muerte más para sí mismo que para el resto de los presentes.

-No, necesitamos ambas cosas.- dijo Alya llanamente.

-Entonces, no tengo tiempo que perder.- dijo Muerte dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera!- dijo Leafe levantándose.- Voy contigo, pero espera a que tome un baño, ¿sí?

-No voy a perder mi tiempo con tus niñerías, humana.- le dijo Muerte sin dejar de andar y provocando una pequeña risa disimulada de parte de Alya.

-¡Qué desconsiderado!- dijo Leafe empezando a andar tras él y tomando un abrigo que estaba colgado en uno de los barandales al pasar.- ¡Te ayudé a reestablecer el Fuego!

-Pude haberlo hecho solo, si me has seguido, es porque tu así lo has querido.- dijo Muerte sin prestarle mucha atención.

Leafe sólo gruñó frunciendo el entrecejo y lo siguió hasta llegar a la entrada donde, como era habitual, estaba Thane entrenando, quién se volvió hacia ellos cuando se acercaron.

-¡Ja! ¡Vamos! Sé que quieres alardear sobre esto…- le dijo Thane a Muerte mirándolo con algo de hastío.

-No tengo nada que presumirle a un Anciano.- le dijo Muerte prepotente, como era habitual en él.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes y pruebas lo que tienes?- le dijo Thane poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Thane, por favor no…- le dijo Leafe preocupada.

-Será un placer mostrarte tu lugar.- le dijo Muerte respondiendo al reto.

Leafe se apartó rápidamente hacia las escalinatas, donde no alcanzaran a darle un golpe. Ambos comenzaron a pelear, Thane usaba movimientos circulares y devastadores y Muerte esquivaba y golpeaba con mayor rapidez. De vez en cuando se decían frases, retando aún más el uno al otro… Y por la sonrisa de Thane, se podía adivinar que estaba disfrutando el combate.

''_Son como niños… Ni para qué preocuparse…'' _pensó Leafe suspirando de resignación.

Al final, con un último golpe de Muerte, Thane admitió la derrota.

-¡Bah! Tienes suerte…- le dijo jadeando.- Creo que estoy viejo para esto…

-La edad no lo es todo.- le respondió Muerte volviendo a enfundar sus guadañas.

-Ah… Vale, contra guerreros viejos sabes luchar, pero para ganar fama tendrás que hacerlo mejor.- dijo Thane volviendo a su orgullo.

-Creo que tiene ya suficiente fama…- dijo Leafe andando hacia la puerta.- Tanta que se le ha hinchado de más el ego.- terminó saliendo por completo.

-¡Ja, ja! Yo que tú, le temería más a ella que a cualquier otra criatura.- le dijo Thane divertido.

-¿Qué he de temer de una simple humana?- dijo Muerte subiendo la escalinata.

-No la subestimes, ha pasado por mucho desde que llegó aquí.- le dijo Thane antes de que saliera detrás de Leafe.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leafe y Muerte llevaban ya un buen rato de andar hacia Fortagua, el templo del agua y cuando dio el mediodía, se sentaron en unas ruinas que había en medio de una zona rocosa para que Leafe pudiera comer y beber algo de agua. Ella se sentó cómodamente en una roca, mientras Muerte se quedaba de pie cerca de ella, vigilando la lejanía.

-Tu sabes sobre mi misión, pero yo no sé por qué estás aquí…- le soltó Muerte con un poco de brusquedad haciendo que Leafe se sobresaltara.

-Pues… Tenía un hermano… Cecil… Ése era su nombre. Yo tenía 14 años la última vez que lo vi. Vivíamos en Nueva York, en un departamento…

-¿Un qué…?- le cuestionó Muerte.

-Uhm… Claro…- susurró Leafe dándose cuenta de que el antiguo Jinete no estaba para nada familiarizado con las cosas de su mundo.- Son algo así como pequeñas casas apiladas en una especie de torres. La gente que no tiene mucho dinero o que viven solos suelen escoger esa clase de lugares por ser más baratos.

-Pero ustedes no estaban solos…

-No… O, bueno, un poco…- dijo Leafe con un tinte de tristeza en sus ojos.- Nuestros padres murieron hace un tiempo y Cecil se hizo cargo de mí… Aunque tampoco teníamos mucho dinero, así que…- dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

-Ya…- le respondió Muerte, dándole a entender que continuara.

-Ese día, cuando ocurrió… El Apocalipsis… Estábamos en el departamento… Y él me dijo que me escondiera debajo de la cama y que cuando hubiera pasado el peligro buscara al Oráculo y me dijo dónde encontrarlo.- dijo sin dejar de sonreír pero ensombreciendo su mirada.- Una criatura entró rompiendo la puerta, lo que yo supongo que era un demonio… Y lo asesinó. Cuando se fue corrí y busqué al Oráculo, ella me dijo que debía ayudar al Jinete Pálido y que de esa manera, podría recuperar a Cecil…- los ojos grises se le llenaron de lágrimas.- No pude hacer nada… Sólo puse mirar y…- se le quebró la voz y un par de lágrimas solitarias recorrieron sus mejillas.

-No estoy culpándote por ello…- le dijo Muerte mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia ella, claramente incómodo por sus lágrimas.- Realmente, no podías hacer nada…

Leafe lo miró y se limpió los ojos y las mejillas.

-Andando… hay un largo camino para recorrer…- le dijo Muerte invocando a Desesperación y comenzando a cabalgar mientras Leafe lo seguía con una esperanza renovada brotándole del pecho.


	8. Chapter 8: Fortagua

Nuevamente, quiero agradecer a metalic-dragon-angel por su review! Me animas a seguir :)

* * *

><p>VIII. Fortagua.<p>

Leafe y Muerte anduvieron hasta llegar a una enorme puerta circular que estaba sellada por la corrupción. Karn se encontraba por allí cerca y los saludó entusiasmadamente con la mano.

-Sabía que Alya los enviaría aquí.- dijo cuándo se acercaron.

-Sí… ¿Qué hay de esta puerta?- dijo Muerte sin rodeos y provocando una mirada desaprobadora de parte de Leafe.

-Del otro lado está Fortagua. Allí es donde nacen las Lágrimas de la Montaña.- dijo Karn sin darle importancia a la falta de cortesía de Muerte.- Intentamos sellar la Corrupción, pero fue aún peor.

-¿Qué me puedes contar de las Lágrimas de la Montaña?- le cuestionó Muerte.

-Como dije, Fortagua está tras esta barrera. Fue lo primero que se corrompió. Encerramos dentro las Lágrimas por temor a lo que pasaría si se extendía.

-Si hago lo que pide Alya, pronto lo averiguarás.- le dijo Muerte con tono misterioso.

-Sí… Y el reino estará mucho mejor: puras como la lluvia o negras como el pecado, las Lágrimas acabarán con este bloqueo.- le respondió Karn con algo de humor.

Muerte lo observó un instante como reflexionando.

-¿Pasa algo?- le dijo Leafe bajito.

-Hmph... Es curioso cuántas veces te encuentro… parado.- le dijo Muerte a Karn.

-Sin el Árbol de la Vida estoy atrapado aquí igual que tú.- le replicó Karn en su defensa.- Algunos afortunados huyeron antes de que se perdiera el Árbol. Como Ulthane.

-¿Quién es Ulthane?- le preguntó Muerte.

-Un simple Hacedor, pero con un gran martillo. Cuando escapó, me dio miedo seguirle. La verdad, es que acerté.

Muerte suspiró con hastío al darse cuenta que el Hacedor estaba expectante, suplicándole con la mirada que preguntara por qué… Bueno, no tenía más remedio.

-Ahh… ¿Por qué?- soltó con un tono que denotaba poco interés.

-De no ser por mi ingenio y mi valor, aún seguirías buscando el Caldero. ¿No crees?- le dijo hinchando el pecho de orgullo.

-Sí, claro… ¿Pero quién lo guío hasta allí? Y más importante aún, ¿quién lo ayudó a destapar el Caldero?- le dijo Leafe a Karn dolida de que se estuviera llevando su crédito.

-No deberían pelear por eso.- interrumpió Muerte antes de que Karn pudiera replicar.- Polvo me llevó hasta allí y el trabajo del Caldero lo hice yo, así que…- y disparó a una bomba sombra que se encontraba cerca de la enorme puerta, destruyendo con la explosión la Corrupción que la bloqueaba.

Invocó a Desesperación y empezó a cabalgar.

-¡Nos veremos, Karn!- le gritó Leafe al Hacedor antes de salir corriendo tras el Jinete.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Habían andado ya un buen tramo del camino, se habían cruzado con Acechadores y Merodeadores: temibles criaturas con unas enormes garras capaces de cortar la carne como un cuchillo en mantequilla; aunque aquél equipo logró derrotarlos sin mucho problema. La noche había caído ya y ellos se quedaron a descansar, para que Leafe pudiera dormir, en una Fragua en Ruinas que había muy cerca de la llanura nevada llamada El Fiordo.

Encontrando un lugar acogedor cercano a una de las paredes de la antigua construcción, Leafe se envolvió aún más en el abrigo que había llevado consigo y logró conciliar el sueño rápidamente. Muerte estaba algo enfurruñado por el hecho de tener que parar a descansar, comer y dormir por culpa de esa humana que no hacía más que entorpecerle el paso… La verdad, es que ni él mismo entendía por qué le permitía seguirlo. Pero a veces era grato tener su parloteo constante para distraerle de su ensimismamiento y de los amargos pensamientos acerca de sus hermanos.

A veces, Leafe parecía más hablar sola que otra cosa, pero lo cierto era que, aunque ella no se percatara de ello muchas veces, el Jinete siempre estaba atento a cada palabra que ella decía. En el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella, había descubierto que era una muchacha vivaracha y feliz… O al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, ya que la tristeza en el pecho de aquella humana le pesaba más que si tuviese una roca incrustada. Ella y su hermano eran muy unidos… Sólo se tenían el uno al otro frente al mundo cruel. Frecuentemente, Leafe le hacía recordar a Muerte los momentos que había pasado junto a sus hermanos y como, después de todo, no eran tan diferentes como el resto de los seres creían.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Al mediodía del día siguiente, llegaron a Fortagua. Estaba bastante escondido, para ser un templo. Entraron en él y, al igual que en el Caldero, tuvieron que resolver varios enigmas, combatir una enorme cantidad de enemigos y liberar el paso de las Lágrimas.

-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo les llevó construir esto…- dijo Leafe al ver lo enorme y detallada que era la última de las cámaras, la que tenía la última palanca para liberar las Lágrimas por completo. Era circular y en el centro se encontraba algo que parecía un tronco lleno de musgo enterrado en el suelo, a un lado de este, había una roca esférica enorme y de color blanco.

-El suficiente, supongo…- le respondió Muerte con un leve tinte de sarcasmo.

Avanzó y pateó la bola que vieron antes con fuerza, la cual fue a estrellarse con el tronco… Y fue entonces cuando descubrieron que no era una roca, sino un huevo del cual, por el impacto, salió una criatura parecida a lo que Leafe conocía como un escarabajo, pero mucho más grande.

-¿Muerte…?- dijo Leafe con nerviosismo sacando su arco al sentir un temblor en el suelo.

Muerte desenvainó sus guadañas, poniéndose en guardia y esperando el movimiento enemigo. Fue cuando fueron desengañados de la figura del tronco, que se levantó del suelo revelando que era un escarabajo mucho más grande. El tronco era sólo maleza que se había incrustado en su espalda. El pequeño escarabajo se lanzó contra Leafe, pero ella con un movimiento rápido le clavó una de sus dagas justo en el centro del cráneo, dándole muerte al instante.

El gigantesco escarabajo chilló horriblemente y los embistió a ambos, pero ellos esquivaron hábilmente, provocando que el bicho se estrellara contra el muro y se quedara inmóvil un momento. Muerte miró a su alrededor analizando las opciones que tenía. El escarabajo se levantó, sacudiendo su enorme cabeza aturdido. Leafe aprovechó la distracción y se montó ágilmente sobre él, y con un movimiento poderoso, intentó atravesarle la cabeza como había hecho con el pequeño… Sólo que no contó con que el cráneo de éste era mucho más grueso y sólo consiguió hacerle una pequeña mella. Un segundo de parálisis por la sorpresa bastó para que el bichejo chillara de furia y, con una sacudida, lanzara a Leafe violentamente contra el muro.

El cuerpo de Leafe se estremeció y tosió algo de sangre con el impacto. Muerte abrió los ojos por la sorpresa e hizo un ademán de correr hacia ella.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡No te distraigas!- le gritó Leafe poniéndose de pie, aunque tambaleándose un poco.

Muerte se giró a tiempo para esquivar una nueva embestida de la bestia, la cual se dirigió a embestir a Leafe. Ella, torpemente se apartó de su camino. El escarabajo, con el impacto, había quedado volteado de costado, revelando su abdomen, que era carnoso y de color rosa desagradable. Leafe lo detectó rápidamente al haber quedado muy cerca de él.

-¡Aquí!- indicó Leafe a Muerte apresurándose a acercarse y comenzó a soltar una ráfaga de cortes con sus dagas mientras el bicho seguía aturdido.

Muerte le siguió e hizo lo mismo con sus guadañas. Cuando se recobró, el bicho volvió a intentar embestirlos y volvió a estrellarse contra el muro cuando ellos esquivaron y repitieron el procedimiento anterior. Cuando el escarabajo volvió a alzarse, caminó casi derrotado al centro de la habitación y volvió a sumergirse en la tierra. Muerte y Leafe se acercaron con la intención de hacerlo salir, pero el suelo comenzó a temblar: el escarabajo hizo salir raíces llenas de espinas que los seguían e intentaban atraparlos. Ambos esquivaban con facilidad, pero una de las raíces logró capturar la pierna de Leafe. Antes de que Muerte fuera en su auxilio, ella la cortó con sus dagas y esquivó el resto que iban tras ella.

El inmundo escarabajo volvió a alzarse y se abalanzó nuevamente contra ellos, volviendo a parar en el muro. Leafe corrió hacia él, pero Muerte se adelantó.

-Esto se termina ahora…- dijo en tono peligroso.

En medio de una niebla púrpura, la figura de Muerte se desvaneció dando paso a una presencia mucho más imponente: una criatura altísima, con una túnica con capucha, las enormes manos en huesos y una linterna atada a su cintura. La aparición blandía una enorme guadaña. Leafe tenía ante sí a la mismísima Muerte a la que los humanos tanto le temían. Se fue de espaldas por la impresión de verla frente a sí.

Con un movimiento de su guadaña, Muerte abrió el vientre del escarabajo, dándole su fin así. Las vísceras de la criatura se esparcieron por el suelo y Muerte, con una nueva niebla morada, volvió a su forma normal.

La calma y el silencio volvió a la cámara y el paso hacia la última palanca estaba abierto.

-Por fin…- susurró Muerte.

Leafe lo siguió en silencio, aún temblaba por la imagen que acababa de ver. ¿Era él a quien, por siglos, la humanidad había temido?

Muerte movió la palanca y el agua comenzó a fluir. La euforia de la victoria hizo a Leafe, si no olvidarse del tema, al menos relajarse.

-Las Lágrimas… ¡Alya va a ponerse muy contenta!- le dijo a Muerte viendo cómo el agua caía a modo de cascada.

-Estás sangrando…- le dijo Muerte mirando la pierna que le había atrapado antes las raíces.

-¿Uh?- Leafe se puso en cuclillas y se revisó la pierna.- Ah… No es nada. Sólo un rasguño.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Muerte avanzó hacia la salida y Leafe lo siguió. Ella era bastante fuerte, después de todo…


	9. Chapter 9: No Todos Son Caballeros

IX. No Todos Son Caballeros

-¡Entiende que tengo que parar a darme un baño! No puedo andar por ahí en estas condiciones.

-Sólo me harás perder más tiempo…

Leafe y Muerte habían regresado ya hasta la Fragua en Ruinas. Discutían ya que Leafe, después de días de no tomar un baño, se sentía desesperada por asearse.

-¡Pues haz lo que quieras, entonces!- le dijo Leafe algo molesta y entrando en la Fragua, con la intención de usar una cascada y un pequeño lago que se habían formado dentro por la filtración de agua en la construcción.

-Sólo vas a ponerte en riesgo…- le dijo Muerte en tono aburrido, siguiéndola.

-¡No me hagas reír!- le dijo Leafe acercándose a la orilla del agua.- Y, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría tener algo de privacidad…- le dijo en tono peligroso.

-Como quieras…- le respondió Muerte saliendo a la habitación contigua.

Leafe se desvistió y dejó su ropa y armadura acomodada encima de una roca, sin pensarlo dos veces, entró al agua. Estaba algo fría, pero no tanto como las aguas que circundaban el Fiordo; además, ya estaba acostumbrada. Bueno, no es que hubieran duchas con calentadores en ese sitio. Una vez dentro, aprovechó para sumergirse por completo y nadar, con las manos retiraba la suciedad que estaba pegada a su cabello y cuerpo. Las heridas de su pierna ardían al contacto de sus dedos, pero podía sentir cómo el polvo e inmundicia que se habían acumulado en los rasguños cedía. Un suspiro de satisfacción salió de sus labios mientras se relajaba, para variar.

Mientras tanto, pensaba. Recordaba el temor que le había inspirado el Jinete unos años antes, cómo le desagradaban enormemente ciertas actitudes suyas, cómo la sacaba de quicio con sus constantes burlas y con el hecho de que no dejaba de subestimarla… Y de la preocupación que se había reflejado en sus ojos cuando iba a correr hacia ella después de que el escarabajo aquel la arrojara con esa brutalidad… Tal vez, en realidad el sí se preocupaba por ella…

''_! Pero qué estupidez…!''_ se recriminó Leafe a sí misma. _''¿Qué más da lo que piense? Sólo importa Cecil…''_

Un sonido, como un muy bajo gruñido de amenaza la alertó. Nado hacia la orilla y, saliendo del agua y poniéndose de pie, tomó su arco y apuntó al merodeador que se lanzó contra ella desde el otro lado de la habitación dando un rugido. Disparó. La flecha le dio justo en medio de los ojos al merodeador, que cayó muerto de inmediato. Leafe bajó el arco lentamente, sin bajar la guardia. Miró hacia la puerta, que se abrió súbitamente cuando Muerte la empujó, alertado por el alboroto que se había escuchado.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra un segundo.

Segundos después, Muerte se dio cuenta de que ella estaba totalmente desnuda; y Leafe, reaccionando ante la mirada que observaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta y tomó el abrigo sosteniéndolo frente a ella, creando una cortina entre ella y el Jinete.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- le gritó Leafe a Muerte con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza.

-¡Está bien! No tienes que gritar…- dijo Muerte sin darle importancia, saliendo de la habitación con paso normal.

Leafe se vistió tan rápido como pudo, tomó sus cosas y salió al encuentro de Muerte.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- le dijo él convocando a Desesperación y comenzando a cabalgar lentamente, al paso de Leafe.

Ella esperaba una disculpa, o algo parecido por parte del Jinete. Éste, sin embargo, simplemente actuaba como si lo anterior fuese un evento casual sin mayor relevancia. El cinismo de su actuar hizo a Leafe enfurecer al punto de encender aún más el rojo de sus mejillas. Recorrieron el camino sin cruzar palabra hasta llegar a la entrada de Tripetra.

Para el Jinete, era más que evidente que ella estaba colérica, ya que normalmente no paraba de hablar en todo el camino. Sin embargo, poco le importaba, por lo que no hizo intento alguno por remediar el asunto. Además, él ni siquiera tenía la culpa de algo, sencillamente se aseguraba de que no estuviera en problemas.

-Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? Ni que fuera para tanto…- le dijo Muerte a Leafe mientras cruzaban la entrada, algo hastiado de su pesadísimo silencio.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- le gritó ella dejando salir su ira contenida y adelantándose con paso rápido.

Muerte se encogió de hombros. Había hecho lo que había podido.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal la misión?- le saludó Thane a Leafe cuando pasó junto al campo de entrenamiento, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente y se dirigió derecho a la pequeña forja a contarle todo a Alya.

Thane se quedó algo desorientado, volteó a mirar a Muerte cuando éste llego.

-¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho, grandísimo cretino?!- le gruñó a Muerte tomando su hacha amenazadoramente.

-Ése es el punto… No le he hecho absolutamente nada…- le respondió Muerte sin inmutarse y sin dejar de andar.

Thane se rascó un poco la cabeza. Después de todo, Leafe era algo berrinchuda así que tal vez no tuviera importancia, pensó mientras se encogía de hombros y volvía a centrarse en su entrenamiento.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La Fragua del Hacedor funcionaba de nuevo. Leafe, Muerte y Eideard estaban de pie en la plataforma central mientras Alya y Valus trabajaban en un objeto. Valus lo sacó del fuego y Alya, tras un asentimiento de su hermano, le dio forma y poder bajo los golpes de su martillo, que arrancaron destellos azules del objeto. Después, Valus lo sumergió en el agua, que se vaporizó al enfriar el rojo vivo del metal recién forjado. El resultado: una especie de llave bastante grande que Leafe y Muerte miraban con admiración. Eideard lo sostuvo en sus manos.

-Entonces… Se acabó… En buena hora.- susurró para después dirigirse al Jinete.- Muerte, esto es una Llave de Hacedor, será mejor que te la lleves… Antes de que recobre la cordura.

-No creo que antes tuvieras mucha, Anciano.- le replicó Muerte ganándose una mirada asesina de Leafe, quien aún no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra.

-Es un problema, sí…- dijo Eideard.- Pero también tiene solución. El Guardián iba a ser nuestra gran arma, con él despejaríamos el bosque alrededor del Árbol. Pero un terremoto nos hizo abandonar la Fundición y ahora me temo que algo acecha dentro de ella. El Guardián quedó inacabado.

Leafe se mordía los labios de pie al lado de Alya, ya había escuchado eso antes.

-Si el Guardián es tu obra maestra, ¿cómo voy a completarla?- le cuestionó Muerte.

-En el bosque, descansa otro Constructo, es uno de los pocos que no han sucumbido a la Corrupción. No es tan grande como el Guardián, pero su corazón es fuerte.- le contó Eideard.- Búscale, él te guiará hasta la Fundición. Allí, podrás activar al Guardián usando la Llave de Hacedor.

-¿Los Constructos despiertan con una llave?- le cuestionó Muerte, incrédulo.

-Sí, los Constructos no tienen alma como tú o como yo, hasta que se les concede. La Llave abre la piedra y la prepara para el flujo y reflujo de la fuerza vital del Hacedor. De hecho, puede dar vida a casi todos los Constructos del Reino.

Muerte se rio algo burlesco.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo tengo alma, Anciano?

-¿No es eso lo que te atormenta?- le dijo Eideard, intentando apaciguar un poco la arrogancia del Jinete.

-Como sea…- murmuró dándose la vuelta para irse.

Leafe se apresuró a seguirlo.

-Voy contigo.- le dijo simplemente, recobrando su habitual sonrisa.

-¿No estabas enfadada conmigo por aquella estupidez?- le dijo Muerte con sorna.

-Ya no. Así que no me hagas enfadar de nuevo.- le dijo ella tranquila provocando que el Jinete alzara una ceja ante su osadía mientras salían de la Fragua.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eideard reía cuando Leafe y Muerte dejaron la Fragua al ver que Leafe había dejado atrás su enfado con la misma rapidez con que había llegado.

-Le sigue a todas partes como si fuera un perro.- dijo Alya algo divertida.

-Pienso que hacen un buen equipo, después de todo…- dijo Eideard.


	10. Chapter 10: De Pertenencias y Dueños

Hola!

metalic-dragon-angel: si eso crees, pienso que te gustará este capítulo ;) Gracias por tu review.

* * *

><p>X. De Pertenencias y Dueños.<p>

Había pasado ya un día de viaje, y en medio del camino se habían topado con unas ruinas… Y la noche había caído. Esta vez Leafe había llevado consigo una especie de manta de cuero que tender en el suelo y una más que le servía de cobija, ésta última hecha de un material mucho más suave.

Después de limpiar de alimañas el lugar, Muerte escogió una de las cámaras más altas para descansar, ya que esta le permitía revisar los alrededores mientras tanto. Leafe se acomodaba en un rincón, mientras Muerte se dedicaba a observar la lejanía, como de costumbre. Cuando había ese silencio entre ellos dos, cada cual se sumía en sus propios pensamientos. Muerte reflexionaba sobre su viaje y sobre su hermano, Guerra, atado a los pies del consejo. Pensó en lo mucho que le urgía salvarlo y en que Leafe se había conmovido por ese hecho. Leafe… En su mente flotó la imagen de ella en la Fragua en Ruinas, con las gotas de agua recorriéndole la piel blanca hasta caer en el suelo, el cabello húmedo y negro, sus ojos grises, ya de por sí enormes, abiertos por la sorpresa, sus amplias caderas en esa posición sensual, el sonrojo de sus mejillas que le dieron un aspecto aún más inocente de lo normal, y su intimidad… ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! Ya antes había visto a montones de féminas desnudas y jamás le provocaban ni la más mínima sensación, y no sería la primera vez que ocurriera, ¡mucho menos frente a una simple y patética humana!

Mientras tanto, Leafe pensaba en lo mucho que le había avergonzado el hecho de que él la viese en ese estado. El Jinete actuaba tan arrogante, cínico e indiferente como siempre, pero ella estaba segurísima de que no había sido tan sólo un vistazo. Se había dado cuenta de que la recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada. El rojo volvió a sus mejillas de sólo pensar en qué habría pensado Muerte, de por sí la consideraba vulnerable, ahora tendría mil razones más para creerlo. Suspiró intentando calmarse un poco.

'' _¿Qué diría Cecil si viese esto...?''_ pensó mientras la tristeza volvía a inundar sus ojos de lágrimas.

La verdad es que no sabía a ciencia cierta si realmente podría traerlo de vuelta… Y si esto resultaba ser así… No podría vivir con la culpa.

-No llores de nuevo, por favor.- le dijo Muerte sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.- le respondió Leafe enjugándose los ojos.

-No es que me preocupe, pero es bastante incómodo para mí que llores mientras yo estoy presente.- le dijo él sin voltear a mirarla, con tono desinteresado.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende…- murmuró Leafe suspirando de resignación mientras se metía en la cobija.

-Lo traerás de vuelta.- le dijo Muerte sin expresión en la voz.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- le preguntó ella recostada, mirando el techo.

-Porque soy yo.- le dijo escuetamente.

Leafe sonrió y poco a poco dejó que el sueño la venciera.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A la mañana siguiente, después de mucho andar, llegaron a las puertas de Templo Perdido. Era una enorme construcción prácticamente en ruinas, pero no por eso menos impactante. Un silbido salió de los labios de Leafe como señal de asombro.

-Dijiste que solías explorar con Karn. ¿No habías estado aquí antes?- le preguntó Muerte a Leafe.

-Nope. Karn sí estuvo dentro alguna vez. Dijo que intentaría derribar a un Constructo Centinela, pero se acobardó.- le contó Leafe.

-Bonito deporte.- dijo con ironía el Jinete.

Entraron al templo y los recibió un pequeño enjambre de Aguijones que despacharon con facilidad. Llegaron a la primera habitación, que era pequeña y en la que había una piedra que brillaba de color azul en un hueco que tenía y alrededor de la cual levitaban un montón de piedras más pequeñas, como si de un sistema solar se tratara. La puerta a la siguiente sala estaba cerrada. La Llave de Hacedor que Muerte llevaba consigo brilló con fuerza cuando se acercaron del mismo color azul.

-Supongo que será uno de los Constructos a los que se refería Eideard.- dijo Leafe.

Muerte se acercó y metió la llave en el hueco de la piedra más grande. Inmediatamente, las piedras que lo orbitaban se acomodaron formando un gran Constructo que llevaba runas en toda su superficie y que brillaban de azul. El Jinete, con un hábil movimiento, se subió a los hombros del Constructo y lo dirigió hacia una hendidura redonda que encajaba perfectamente con la esfera principal del Constructo. Hecho esto, volvió a tierra y comenzó a andar, seguido por Leafe.

La siguiente sala era enorme y había puertas en varias direcciones, dos de ellas se encontraban abiertas.

-Vayamos por separado. Si encuentro algo, te buscaré.- le dijo Leafe al Jinete tomando una de las puertas.

Polvo se apresuró a seguirla, sobrevolando su cabeza. Muerte se encogió de hombros y se marchó en la dirección contraria.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leafe, después de bastante batallar con las ruinas y con las alimañas que las habitaban, había encontrado una sala donde un Constructo dormía. Se acercó y, viendo su causa perdida, suspiró. Polvo se posó en su hombro con un pequeño graznido.

-Tendremos que volver con Muerte.- le dijo Leafe al cuervo acariciándole el cuello mientras él cerraba los ojos agradecido.

Leafe anduvo de regreso hasta un pasillo cuando escuchó un susurro, como el viento pesado que rozara el suelo detrás de ella. No le dio tiempo de girarse por completo, cuando ya tenía delante de ella a una criatura alta, pálida y muy desagradable a la vista que había surgido de una niebla blanca. Polvo graznó fuertemente y se esfumó haciendo uso de uno de sus portales interdimensionales.

-Ah… Un alma como esta...- dijo la criatura con voz rasposa tomando a Leafe entre la misma niebla de la que había surgido, impidiéndole moverse.- Hacía mucho que no me deleitaba así…- le tomó el rostro entre sus garras y acercó sus colmillos.

-¡Por favor, no!- gritó Leafe cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-¡Ah!- chilló de dolor la criatura cuando Muerte, salido de repente, le había golpeado en el estómago haciéndole caer al suelo.

La niebla se desvaneció y Leafe recuperó su movilidad. Sentía que el corazón iba a saltarle del pecho en cualquier momento. Muerte se acercó a la criatura que apenas se recuperaba del golpe y le aprisionó el cráneo contra el suelo pisándoselo. Se veía tenso de ira.

-Escúchame bien, Vulgrim, porque sólo lo diré una vez. La humana es mi pertenencia, por lo tanto, si tú te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima nuevamente, yo mismo me encargaré de enviarte de vuelta al inframundo del que saliste…- le dijo Muerte con voz calmada pero peligrosa.

Leafe se sentía palidecer.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡La chica es tuya y yo no la toco!- gimoteó a la desesperada Vulgrim, acto seguido, Muerte lo liberó y le permitió volverse a levantar.- No pretendía molestar al más temido de los Cuatro, no tenía idea de que ella era tuya.- dijo en un tono zalamero, intentando volver a ganar la simpatía del Jinete.- Es sólo que llevo años sin probar un alma humana y el olor de ella me ha traído hasta aquí.

-Pues ve a saciar tu apetito a otro lado, antes de que me arrepienta por dejarte vivir.- le dijo Muerte en el mismo tono enfadado y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Por supuesto! No volverá a repetirse…- dijo Vulgrim haciendo una reverencia.- Nos veremos después…- siseó mientras desaparecía sumergiéndose en el suelo en medio de la misma neblina blanca.

Leafe había recuperado el aliento y ahora solamente intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

-Vamos.- le dijo Muerte escuetamente echando a andar por el camino por el que había venido Leafe.

-Gracias…- susurró ella con el rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.- ¡Pero no soy tu pertenencia!- le reclamó.

-Eso no lo decides tú.- le dijo Muerte sin interés.

-¡No soy un objeto que te puedas apropiar cuando te dé la gana! Tal vez por aquí seas el Señor de la Muerte y todo eso, pero de donde yo vengo…

En un movimiento que Leafe no alcanzó a predecir, Muerte se quitó la máscara y la besó interrumpiendo su discurso. Leafe abrió los ojos como platos, por la cercanía no alcanzaba a distinguir muy bien el rostro del Jinete, pero aquello era un abuso ¡y, por supuesto que no lo iba a tolerar! Con sus pequeñas manos intentó alejar de sí al Jinete empujándolo hacia atrás, pero él le tomó las muñecas poniéndolas contra el muro de piedra y apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, profundizando su beso. Con un pequeño suspiro, Leafe se relajó y cerró los ojos, dedicándose simplemente a saborear y acariciar los delgados labios del Jinete entre los de ella.

Un par de minutos después, Muerte interrumpió suavemente el beso y se retiró pocos centímetros del rostro de ella. El rostro de Muerte era fuerte y anguloso, pero no dejaba de ser bastante atractivo a los ojos de Leafe. Los orbes anaranjados se clavaron en los grises brillantes.

-He dicho… Que eres mi pertenencia…- ronroneó el Jinete rozando nuevamente los labios de ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Leafe al escuchar aquello. Muerte la liberó y comenzó a andar hacia el sitio que se proponía unos momentos antes, volviendo a colocar la máscara en su rostro. Leafe le siguió con paso tembloroso y ruborizada. ¿Cómo diablos habían llegado a esto?


	11. Chapter 11: No sé de qué me Hablas

¡He vuelto de la tumba! En realidad no... Pero ya saben, son fechas decembrinas y las actividades se juntan, como sea, aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo y paso a responder los reviews.

Aslynn: Muchas gracias por tu review! No tienes idea de cuánto me encanta la personalidad de Muerte, por eso procuré plasmarla lo más fielmente posible; solía preguntarme exactamente eso: ¿Qué pensarán mientras pasan todo esto? y ¡BOOM! nació esto. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

metalic-dragon-angel: Además de su mamá y sus hermanos, creo que sí.

Maestro Guerrero: Gracias por tu review! Acabas de entrar al fic del ''¿por qué no?'' así que prepárate para más sorpresas. Espero poder actualizar más seguido, pero ten por seguro que no dejaré colgado este fic. Saludos!

* * *

><p>XI. No Sé De Qué Me Hablas<p>

Una larga caminata a través del templo en un silencio incómodo (al menos para Leafe) le siguió a la inesperada declaración de propiedad de Muerte. El ruido que hacían los monstruos que iban matando por el camino resonaba como un eco al rebotar contra los muros maltrechos y en ruinas. Después de algunos enfrentamientos, trampas, acertijos y mucho, pero mucho malhumor de parte de ambos; lograron llegar a la última zona del Templo. Se trataba de una especie de terraza sin techo, con amplias escaleras que subían hasta una sala circular, igualmente sin techo, y en medio de la cual había un montón de escombros.

-Entonces… ¿Podemos considerar esto algo más?- preguntó Leafe como si fuese una pregunta casual y andando detrás de Muerte.

-¿Considerar qué?- le respondió con otra pregunta Muerte sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Tú sabes…- le dijo ella algo ruborizada.- ¿El beso...?- finalizó ella mucho más bajito.

-Ah… Eso…- murmuró Muerte prestando más atención a su entorno que a ella.

-¿Entonces…?- le dijo Leafe siguiéndolo mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras.

-¿Entonces qué?

-¡Eres imposible! ¡Primero vienes y…!- comenzó a reclamar Leafe perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Silencio!- interrumpió Muerte al llegar a la arena que estaba en la cima y alzando un brazo para mantener a Leafe detrás de él.

Ella también sintió el peligro y lentamente tomó su arco y cargó una flecha. Avanzaron lentamente hacia el centro y un crujido los alertó. De en medio del montón de escombros había surgido una especie de rostro tallado en piedra que emanaba corrupción, un momento después, el de las rocas se alzaron formando un cuerpo bastante grande y con un corazón corrupto en el interior, protegido tras una especie de costillas de roca.

Muerte se lanzó al ataque, pero sus guadañas no eran efectivas contra la roca. Leafe disparó una flecha apuntando al corazón, pero se hizo añicos contra la piedra.

-¡Quédate atrás!- le ordenó Muerte a Leafe.

Ella se apegó lo más que pudo a la pared circular, la bestia dio un rugido y golpeó el suelo haciéndolo retumbar y provocando que Leafe perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Junto a ella, una bomba sombra cayó del muro. Inmediatamente, una idea surgió en la mente de Leafe. Tomó la bomba y con rapidez la ató a una de sus flechas con el mismo hilo que sostenía la pluma en la parte trasera de la flecha. A penas tuvo unos segundos para apuntar y disparar, antes de que la bestia volviera a azotar el piso. La flecha dio en el blanco, al despedazarse contra la bestia, la bomba explotó provocando que sus costillas se abrieran dejando al descubierto el corazón.

-¡Ahora! ¡El corazón!- gritó Leafe dándole instrucciones a Muerte.

Muerte se abalanzó contra él, pero aquella mole de roca se levantó y, con un rugido de furia se abalanzó contra ambos, quienes lo esquivaron por poco.

-¡Hazlo de nuevo!- le ordenó Muerte a Leafe.

Ella corrió hacia el muro nuevamente, pero las bombas quedaban demasiado alto como para que pudiera alcanzarlas. Si les lanzaba alguna flecha, sólo provocaría que explotaran. El monstruo azotó el piso con los puños nuevamente, esta vez Leafe logró mantenerse de pie. Tomó una nueva bomba y realizó el mismo procedimiento. Apuntó y justo cuando iba a soltar la flecha, la bestia volvió a azotar el suelo, haciéndole perder el blanco a Leafe, cuya flecha fue a dar fuera de la arena. Volvió a prepararse con una nueva bomba proporcionada por el monstruo. Nuevamente, se preparó y esta vez esperó el momento justo.

-¡Ahora!- le gritó Muerte.

La flecha se deslizó de entre los dedos de Leafe y dio en el blanco. La bomba explotó y el corazón estuvo nuevamente expuesto. Leafe volvió a caer en el piso por el impacto. Muerte se desvaneció en aquella niebla púrpura dando paso a su tan temida forma de Segador, con un movimiento grácil de su imponente guadaña partió el corazón a la mitad, poniendo así fin a la criatura, que se desvaneció.

Muerte recuperó su forma habitual y se acercó a Leafe. Dándole la mano, le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ella se ruborizó levemente. Comenzaron a andar, más delante se divisaba un coloso de roca que dormía. El Custodio del que hablaba Eideard. Al llegar frente a él, Muerte hizo uso de la Llave de Hacedor, dándole vida al coloso. Éste comenzó a moverse y recobró su imponente forma y tamaño originales. Leafe se tomó del brazo de Muerte, sintiéndose intimidada por el gigántico tamaño del Custodio.

-La piedra… Me duele…- dijo el Custodio con una voz grave y sonora.

-Sientes dolor, Custodio, pero no estás corrupto… Aún no…- le dijo Muerte.

-Corrupto… Luego… No era un sueño…- dijo el Custodio orientándose.- ¡Los Hacedores me necesitan!

-Ellos dicen que puedes llegar a la Fundición, y que allí dentro hay un Guardián.

Leafe, tomada del brazo de Muerte, sólo miraba a uno y otro expectante de lo que el Custodio tuviera para decirles.

-La Fundición… Sí… Allí es donde fui creado, pero se perdió… Y ahora…- Muerte sintió un vuelco en el estómago, si no podían llegar allí, habrían perdido toda esperanza de salvar a la humanidad.- Necesitarás mi ayuda.

Muerte se relajó un poco.

-Tu reino peligra, ¿y tú duermes?- le espetó Muerte en tono de reclamo.

-¡Muerte!- le dijo Leafe bajito regañándolo por su descortesía.

-La piedra pesa, es más fácil descansar.- le dijo el Custodio sin inmutarse.- En mis sueños me muevo otra vez, en mis sueños soy de carne.

-¿Qué era este lugar?- le preguntó Muerte algo intrigado de porqué un lugar como aquel había sido abandonado antes de la llegada de la Corrupción.

-No sabría decir…- le dijo el Custiodio, mirando el entorno intentando recuperar algún recuerdo perdido en los recovecos de su mente.- Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, pero mi lengua… Parece estar en otro sitio.

-¿Me ayudarás, Anciano?- le cuestionó Muerte, una nueva luz de esperanza brillaba en los pechos de Leafe y él.

-Sí…- le dijo el Custodio arrodillándose.

Muerte se soltó del agarre de Leafe y trepó hasta el hombro del custodio. Sonrió burlonamente al ver la mirada de reproche de Leafe.

-No te preocupes, pequeña…- le dijo el Custodio, colocando la mano en el suelo, con la palma hacia arriba.

-Al menos alguien tiene modales…- le dijo Leafe como bulla a Muerte, quien no le dio importancia. Se subió a la mano del Custodio y éste la depositó junto a Muerte, quién la tomó de la cintura asegurándose de que no fuera a caer y provocando un escalofrío en la joven.

-¿Debemos?- le dijo Muerte, intentando calmar un poco el espíritu de duda que revoloteaba en su interior.

-Espera, pequeño…- le dijo el Custodio avanzando fuera del Templo y dirigiéndose a Tripetra.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Durante el camino, el Custodio les contaba a ambos algunos datos interesantes.

-Mientras dormía he sentido al Guardián entrando en mis sueños. Él es el más fuerte de todos, pero hay hambre en su corazón.- decía.- El Guardián fue creado para destruir. Tiene mucho en común con la Corrupción.

Mientras decía esto, llegaron a Tripetra. El Custodio volvió a arrodillarse. Muerte bajó de un salto y Leafe bajó con ayuda de la gigantesca mano del Custodio.

-Debes hablar con Eideard y hacer las paces antes de que crucemos.- le dijo a Muerte, comenzando a escalar el muro de la ciudad.- Es posible que no haya vuelta atrás…- concluyó en tono sombrío haciendo que a Leafe se le fuera el alma a los pies. ¿Iba a terminar todo… tan pronto?

Entraron a Tripetra en silencio, cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que llegaron frente a Eideard.

-He restaurado la Fragua y he devuelto la vida a la piedra. ¿Estoy más cerca del Árbol?- le dijo Muerte a Eideard en tono serio.- Habla ahora, Anciano, o tal vez ya no tengas ocasión. Dicen que la Fundición es peligrosa.

Leafe miró a Eideard como suplicante de que le diera consuelo. Aquello sonaba como una despedida, y eso la inquietaba enormemente.

-Como el Árbol, Jinete, y como todo el bosque. Por eso debes despertar al Guardián.- le dijo Eideard ignorando la mirada de Leafe.- Pero te has preguntado, ¿por qué buscas el Árbol?

-El Árbol de la Vida es donde hallaré la absolución de mi hermano.- respondió Muerte, como si le ofendiera profundamente el hecho de que alguien se atreviera a cuestionar sus motivos.

-El Árbol de la Vida es un portal por donde se puede viajar a lugares jamás soñados.- le dijo Eideard, escondiendo un trasfondo detrás de sus palabras sencillas.- El Árbol existe en todos los mundos, aunque parezca distinto, es el mismo. Sus raíces conectan todos los reinos. El Árbol no es el final del viaje, sino su principio.

Muerte soltó un suspiro como enfadado.

-Muerte…- susurró Leafe cuando éste pasó junto a ella para dirigirse hacia el jardín central a descansar. El gesto de ella se ensombreció.

-Leafe… Haz entrenado muy duro para acompañar al Jinete y salvar a tu hermano, pero hay algo importante que olvidas.- le dijo Eideard poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-¿Sí..?- susurró ella.

-Él es un espíritu soberbio, intranquilo, caprichoso e impulsivo. Es como el Fuego en la Fragua.- le dijo.- ¿Sabes qué significa?

-¿Qué sólo las Lágrimas pueden calmarlo?- dijo Leafe dirigiendo sus ojos llorosos hacia los de Eideard.

-Tú tienes amor, paciencia y compasión en tu corazón. Tendrás que valerte de eso si quieres seguir tu camino, ya no tú sola, sino volviéndote uno solo con el Jinete.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, imaginando hacia dónde iba su conversación.

-¡Vamos! Soy viejo, sé muy bien lo que es estar enamorado. Él no lo comprende, pero con el tiempo, lo hará. Aunque eso depende de tu dedicación.- le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Gracias…- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ahora ve. Me parece que tienes algo que hacer.- le dijo Eideard señalando con los ojos al Jinete que se encontraba de pie, observando la puesta de sol.

Leafe se acercó decidida a él y, colocándose a su lado, le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos frágiles y delgados con los de él. Muerte se exaltó muy levemente, casi sin darlo a notar.

-Estaremos bien…- le dijo Leafe suspirando y mirando el horizonte también.

_Lo sé… Ahora lo sé…_ pensó el Jinete observando el perfil de Leafe y sintiendo el alivio en su pecho que tanto necesitaba.


	12. Chapter 12: Adiós, amigo

He vuelto... otra vez. Ya saben, las ocupaciones y esas cosas. Paso a responder los reviews, para no hacerla larga.

Maestro Guerrero: Muchas gracias! Soy amiga, por cierto. Ya revisé tus trabajos, desafortunadamente, desconozco las series de las que provienen, sin embargo puedo decir que tienes una narrativa y una redacción impecables. ¡Sigue así! y gracias por tu review.

metalic-dragon-angel: Pue'que si.

Daniela: ¡Tocaya! ¡Te llamas igual que yo! Muchas gracias, aquí esta ya la continuación.

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por el apoyo. Me animan a seguir.

* * *

><p>XII. Adiós, amigo.<p>

Leafe despertó muy temprano por la mañana. La ansiedad no la había dejado dormir. Algo se aproximaba, lo sentía en su corazón. Muerte esperó a que Leafe se alistara y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de la Fragua, allí donde se disimulaba muy bien la Fundición. El enorme Custodio los esperaba. Estaban callados, con la boca seca y los ánimos alterados por la incertidumbre.

-Ha llegado la hora…- les dijo el Custodio.

-Háblame de la Fundición.- le respondió Muerte yendo directamente al grano.

-Es un lugar sagrado, donde el alma se funde con la piedra.

-Desde aquí no parece tan sagrado…- dijo Muerte alzando una ceja y recuperando su habitual sarcasmo. Leafe no pudo evitar sonreír algo aliviada.

-La oscuridad no perdona rincón alguno…- murmuró misteriosamente el Custodio, a Leafe le dio un vuelco en el corazón de pensar en qué pasaría si Muerte llegara a ser corrompido… como sea, no era tiempo para pensar en ello.- Pero la Fundición posee su propia magia y es fuerte. Con tu ayuda, la recuperaremos.

Dicho esto, el Custodio se giró para mirar hacia la Fundición y entonó un cántico que resonó en la roca. Al segundo tono, que era más alto que el primero, la piedra que yacía al fondo del acantilado que los separaba de la Fundición se alzó y formó un puente entre ambos puntos.

La preocupación se reflejó entonces en el rostro de piedra del Custodio.

-No es un buen lugar… seas de carne… o de piedra. No es una deshonra echarse atrás.

Una sonrisa… ¿irónica, tal vez? Se dibujó en el rostro de Muerte.

-Pero no lo haré…- sentenció.

Leafe soltó un suspiro. No sabía decir si lo terco que era sería una desventaja en su viaje. Polvo la sacó de sus reflexiones mentales al posarse en el hombro del Jinete y soltar un graznido anunciando la presencia de Karn. Ambos, Jinete y humana, lo miraron un poco sorprendidos.

-Ya oíste al Custodio. No es seguro que vayan solos.- decía mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.- Me necesitan.- y se puso a la cabeza del trío.

Muerte alzó la mano como para protestar pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de su boca, Leafe le colocó la mano en el antebrazo para llamar su atención. Con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros le indicó que no les vendría mal un poco más de ayuda. Muerte sólo gruñó derrotado y avanzaron detrás de Karn.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mientras avanzaban en la Fundición, se toparon con varias cámaras que contenían objetos variados. Una de las más grandes, tenía un enorme martillo que abarcaba toda la sala. Leafe alzó la vista impresionada por aquel tamaño.

-Seguro que dolería un golpe con esa cosa…- susurró.

-Probablemente… ¿Quieres probar?- le dijo Muerte ofreciéndole acercarse con un ademán de la mano y una sonrisa con sorna.

-Oigan, tórtolos. Debemos seguir.- les apuró Karn, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de Leafe cuando lo alcanzaron.

Al llegar a la sala central, se encontraron con el enorme Guardián al que debían traer de vuelta. Los ojos de Leafe se abrieron como platos al ver una mole de aquellas proporciones titánicas.

-Ese es el Guardián Jinete. Y si quieres llegar al Árbol, tendremos que despertar a esa bestia.- dijo Karn.

-¿Y después qué?- preguntó Muerte algo impaciente.

-El Guardián hará lo que se supone que es su cometido: destruir la Corrupción que bloquea el Árbol.

-Pero… Si está acabado, ¿por qué sigue ahí?- cuestionó Muerte algo sorprendido de que no se moviera siendo que, en teoría, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

-Su cuerpo está destruido, sí. Según está, no es más que piedra inerte.- explicó Karn.- Para darle vida a la piedra, necesitamos darle la esencia del corazón de un Hacedor, para ese tamaño necesitamos tres.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

-Estos ''corazones de piedra'' están acabados, igual que el Guardián. Pero nunca se unieron a la piedra. Están todos en el Templo. Sólo tenemos que buscarlos.

-Andando, entonces…- dijo Muerte ansioso por terminar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Después de un buen rato esquivando obstáculos, asesinando monstruos, resolviendo inconvenientes y muchos, pero muchos bufidos de frustración de Muerte, lograron llegar hasta donde estaba el último corazón, con ayuda de un constructo que pretendía dejar en aquella habitación.

Muerte dio un salto ágil y de un par de fuertes golpes hizo caer el corazón del soporte de techo en el que se encontraba. Karn lo atrapó con facilidad. Comenzaron a volver a la cámara donde se encontraba el Guardián, pero Leafe notó un leve brillo amarillento inusual en aquél corazón azul. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, un destello de aquella sustancia salió y se incrustó en el constructo que comenzó a moverse por propio mérito.

Todos se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Karn! ¡Llévatela de aquí!- ordenó Muerte.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡NO!- gritó Leafe alzando la voz sorprendida. Karn la tomó del brazo y comenzó a correr rumbo al Guardián.- ¡Tienes que dejarme volver! ¡No puedo dejarlo solo!- le dijo a Karn a la desesperada.

-Estará bien, sigamos.- le respondió él.

Con muchas protestas y un incómodo sentimiento de ansiedad, Leafe eliminó a los monstruos que se le cruzaban en el camino con la ayuda de Karn. Muerte los alcanzó poco después sin un rasguño.

-Te lo dije, tonta.- le dijo Karn a Leafe.

Ella solo suspiró con alivio. Muerte no hizo ningún comentario, se veía relajado por haber terminado aquella tediosa tarea.

Cuando llegaron al sitio donde el Guardián descansaba, Leafe y Muerte esperaban que Karn colocara la piedra. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, un atisbo de duda se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Debes colocar la piedra en el Guardián.- le instó Muerte recobrando un poco de su mal humor.

-Hemos visto su obra, Jinete. La Corrupción emana de ahí.- dijo Karn con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

-Karn tiene razón, Muerte. ¿Qué pasaría si el Guardián se corrompe también? Estaríamos perdidos…- terminó murmurando Leafe mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Los otros dos corazones de piedra eran puros. Espero que su resplandor purifique al tercero.- dijo Muerte, aunque en el fondo él también deseaba fuertemente estar seguro de sus propias palabras.

-Tal vez…- Karn miraba fijamente el corazón, como buscando alguna respuesta certera.

-Karn, el mayor riesgo es no hacer nada.- le dijo Muerte en un tono casi paternal. Leafe lo miró algo sorprendida.

-Ya…- murmuró Karn avanzando y dejando que el corazón saliera disparado de sus manos atraído a su sitio en la cabeza del Guardián.

Los tres aguardaron expectantes. Al contacto con el último corazón, toda la piedra comenzó a tomar vida. Los corazones laterales brillaron con una intensa luminosidad azul y el color amarillento del corazón central se disipó, comenzando a brillar de azul también. Leafe y Karn soltaron gritillos de alegría. Muerte seguía expectante.

-La Corrupción se ha disipado como lluvia en una fragua ardiente. ¡Tenías razón!- exclamó Karn.

-Me equivoqué…- susurró Muerte provocando desconcierto en los otros dos por un segundo y poniéndose en guardia.

El corazón central brilló intensamente de amarillo y miradas de terror se apoderaron de Karn y Leafe, que retrocedieron. El Guardián se liberó de sus ataduras de cadena y salió de la Fundición hacia Tripetra ante la mirada impotente de los tres que se ocupaban de esquivar sus pisadas.

Corrieron hacia la Ciudad y la encontraron semidestruida. Alya y Valus fueron los primeros en encontrarlos. Llevaban cargando a Thane que estaba malherido y sangrante.

-¡El Guardián se ha vuelto loco! ¡Eideard no lo sabe!- gimió una aterrorizada Alya.

Karn se dirigió a suplir a Alya y Muerte y Leafe no supieron más de ellos ya que se lanzaron corriendo hacia la pradera que se extendía fuera de Tripetra. Al llegar, vieron al Guardián y a Eideard recitando un conjuro en medio de una especie de trance. Leafe soltó un gritillo aterrado.

-¡No!- gritó Muerte al ver que el Guardián golpeó con su martillo a Eideard. Leafe volvió a gritar.

El Guardián alzó su martillo y Eideard estaba debajo protegido por una especie de campo de fuerza.

-¡Maldición! ¡Eso duele!- dijo saliendo del trance y transportándose a la entrada a Tripetra.

Muerte soltó el aire que mantenía en los pulmones algo aliviado al verlo entero. Tomó a Leafe del brazo haciéndola quedar junto a Eideard.

-Que se quede contigo.- le susurró.

Eideard asintió e hizo aparecer un campo de fuerza en la entrada, separándolos de Muerte y el Guardián.

-¡NO! ¡No puedes hacer esto!- le gritó Leafe desesperada, golpeando con el puño el campo de fuerza viendo cómo Muerte avanzaba hacia el Guardián.

La lucha que siguió fue impactante. Muerte, con la ayuda de Desesperación, difícilmente pudo detener el flujo de los dos corazones laterales, sólo quedaba el de su cabeza y el Guardián había perdido un brazo, por lo que únicamente arrojaba bombas sombra gigantescas. Muerte sólo esquivaba de aquí a allá intentando encontrar un sitio por el cual trepar.

Leafe y Eideard miraban. Eideard con preocupación y Leafe con una angustia casi insoportable. Entonces, aquella idea brotó de su mente.

-¡Muerte!- volvió a golpear el campo de fuerza.- ¡Dispárales! ¡Dispárales a las bombas!- le gritó con toda la fuerza que podía para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo.

Muerte la escuchó y atendió. Tras varios disparos, la bomba se detuvo en el aire, pero giraba como si estuviera cazándolo. Entonces, comprendió qué era lo que Leafe planeaba. Se coló entre los pies del Guardián y la bomba, al salir disparada en su dirección, fue a dar justo a las piernas del Guardián. Éste cayó de rodillas por el impacto, y Muerte aprovechó para subir hasta su frente y bloquear el corazón. El Guardián gritó agonizante y cayó hecho trizas. Sin embargo, la cabeza volvió a levantarse en el aire, al igual que el resto de las rocas. Con una mirada astuta, Muerte saltó sobre las piedras y, convocando su forma de Segador, extrajo con su guadaña el último de los corazones. Esta vez, el Guardián se quedó inmóvil.

Eideard hizo desaparecer el campo de fuerza y Leafe salió corriendo hacia Muerte.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo con los ojos brillantes y tomándole el brazo con fuerza.

-Tú no tienes más opción que destruirle, Jinete.- interrumpió Eideard avanzando hacia el Guardián.- Y yo, si hay que despejar el camino al Árbol, no tengo más opción que traerle de vuelta.- le dijo con una nota de tristeza en la voz.

-¿Cuántas veces pretendes que le mate?- lo desafió Muerte con la frustración enronqueciendo su voz y soltándose del agarre de Leafe que sólo lo miró ligeramente ofendida. No tenía ya tiempo para estupideces, ¡debía salvar a Guerra cuanto antes!

-El Guardián será como recién nacido, libre de Corrupción.- le dijo Eideard con paciencia, sin ceder ante la agresividad del Jinete.- Ahora, apártate. Esto requiere un esfuerzo considerable.- concluyó asiendo su báculo y cargando lo que parecía un hechizo en el extremo superior de éste.

Al golpearlo contra el suelo, una onda de energía azul azotó todo lo que se encontraba pocos metros a la redonda. Las rocas inertes se alzaban en el aire volviendo a armar al Guardián. Muerte resguardó su vista de la luz alzando un brazo y mantenía a Leafe detrás de él con el otro mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a él.

-No sobrevivirás a esto…- le dijo alzando la voz, suplicando internamente que no fuera lo que él se estaba imaginando.

-Soy el Hacedor. Ese trabajo define mi ser, como segar almas define la tuya. Y no podemos evitarlo.- gritó por encima del estruendo Eideard.

-¡No!- gritó Leafe aferrándose aún más a Muerte.

Un último y más fuerte resplandor azul terminó de reconstruir al Guardián y Eideard cayó al piso. Leafe respiró agitadamente dos veces y corrió hacia él con Muerte detrás de ella. Se arrodilló y tomó la cabeza de Eideard sobre sus piernas. Muerte se arrodilló junto a ella sintiendo el peso de toda la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

-Dirígete al Árbol, Jinete. Tu viaje aún no ha acabado…

Y así Eideard exhaló su último aliento y quedó inmóvil. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Leafe y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus enormes ojos grises mientras Muerte sólo observaba pasmado y asimilaba el pesado dolor que se comenzaba a expandir por su pecho y su mente.


	13. Chapter 13: No Lo Digas

¡Un nuevo capítulo! ¡Hurra! Al menos yo me siento así, jaja. Este es un poco más corto que los anteriores pero tiene su motivo.

metalic-dragon-angel: Y espero que siga interesante ;)

Maestro Guerrero: No te preocupes, al contrario, te agradezco de todo corazón que sigas la historia, me animas mucho. Aún falta un tanto para llegar al final de la historia, pero daré todo de mi para que valga la pena. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Sin más, al capítulo... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>XIII. No Lo Digas<p>

El enorme Guardián dio un paso al frente, provocando que Muerte saliera de su ensimismamiento tomando a Leafe por la cintura y saltando hacia atrás para esquivar un posible ataque. El Guardián se agachó y con un gigantesco dedo tocó el inmóvil cuerpo de Eideard. Al ver que éste no se movía, se alzó dando una especie de rugido de dolor y pena por la muerte del anciano Hacedor y, con toda su ira, se abalanzó contra la barrera de Corrupción que bloqueaba el camino al Árbol. El enorme ojo amarillento se movía inquieto en su cuenca con la desesperación de no poder evitar el inminente ataque. El Guardián lo golpeó con su martillo con gran rencor y la Corrupción lanzó unos cuantos tentáculos que comenzaron a intentar absorberlo. Sin embargo, el Guardián no se rindió y, con un golpe de la piedra que llevaba en su frente, se desvanecieron en el vacío tanto el Guardián como la Corrupción.

Leafe lloraba sobre el pecho del Eideard mientras Muerte observaba aquella escena, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento ella se deslizó hasta ese punto. Ya antes había visto llorar a Leafe, pero esta vez era distinto. No eran simples lágrimas silenciosas, sino que sollozaba. Su respiración irregular, sus gemidos impregnados del más profundo y sincero dolor, la expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro. De todos los eones que había vivido, jamás le había afectado ni un poco el sufrimiento ajeno, pero el de ella… Era como si llorara por los dos. El dolor que Muerte no podía expresar por medio de palabras o el mismo llanto, lo liberaba Leafe por medio de cada gota que resbalaba por su rostro.

El cadáver de Eideard se deshizo en un aura azulada, dejando a Leafe arrodillada y abrazándose a sí misma con el peso de su pérdida obligándola a encorvarse sobre sus propias piernas. Un deseo impetuoso y palpitante movía a Muerte a querer intentar aliviar un poco su pena. Se acercó a Leafe, y la alzó tomándola de los codos. Apenas terminó de ponerla en pie cuando ésta rechazó su tacto apartando sus brazos de ella con su delicada mano y se dirigió caminando con paso pesado, mirando al suelo hacia Tripetra. Muerte la siguió de cerca, pero sin incomodarla.

Cuando entraron a la ciudad, la comitiva de Thane, Karn, Valus, Alya y Nuria ya los esperaba. Thane los miró con una mirada esperanzada.

-Acabaron con él… ¿Dónde está Eideard?- preguntó con cierto temor.

Leafe lo miró un segundo y simplemente negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia un patio trasero que había cerca de su habitación.

Los Hacedores lloraron la muerte de Eideard. Muerte simplemente se sentó en un barandal mirando el imponente paisaje y reflexionando. Leafe se había deshecho de su armadura en su habitación, quedando solamente en su pantalón ajustado, sus botas y su ligera camisa de tela parecida a la seda. Se recargaba en el barandal de aquél balcón, aun lloraba pero su llanto era ya silencioso y tranquilo. Pensaba mil cosas, en que debía tal vez estar con los Hacedores compartiendo su pena, o con Muerte calmando su mente iracunda, pero quería estar sola. La pérdida de un ser amado no es algo que pueda aliviarse con simples palabras o un abrazo. Era algo profundo, algo que no podía llenarse para continuar como si nada. Era algo que te marcaba de por vida.

La había caído hacía un rato. Alya se arrepentía profundamente de no haberle agradecido todo lo que había hecho por ellos, Valus lloraba internamente sabiendo que extrañaría la presencia de Eideard, Thane recordaba todas las batallas que habían librado hombro a hombro, Karn recordaba todos los consejos que le había dado y le dolía haber perdido a alguien que había sido como un padre para él, Nuria ya lo sabía y lloraba en silencio orando porque su alma encontrara un buen sitio para trascender.

Muerte, sentado solo en aquel barandal pensaba y pensaba la misma idea una y otra vez. ¿Por qué diablos aquél Hacedor, que nada tenía que ver con él o con su hermano, había dado la vida por su causa? ¿Realmente había espíritus tan puros para sacrificarse así por su gente?

_Debía haber otra forma…_ pensaba insistentemente.

Dejando de lado aquellos conflictos mentales, se puso en pie y se dispuso a partir sin despedirse. No se sentía animado de ver los rostros dolosos de los demás Hacedores, ni el de Leafe… Ya se las apañaría ella sola. Tal vez fuera lo mejor para ella que se quedara allí. Había sido una locura tan sólo considerar que ella pudiera… Tal vez él… Como sea… Ya no tenía importancia… Y comenzó a andar hacia la salida cuando Thane lo interceptó. Su rostro mostraba ya resignación.

-No sé gran cosa sobre las relaciones entre las personas.- dijo en un suspiro mirando a Muerte con franqueza.- Pero no creo que debas irte sin despedirte de ella al menos. Ha pasado por tanto dolor… No merece soportar algo más…- concluyó suspirando y volviendo a la Fragua, donde el resto de los Hacedores bebían en silencio mientras en sus mentes honraban la memoria de Eideard.

Muerte lo sopesó un momento mientras observaba a Thane alejarse.

_Será lo último que haga por ella… Tal vez así es mejor… Tal vez…_ se dijo y se dirigió a donde estaba Leafe.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leafe ya no lloraba, sólo sentía el aire frío golpear su rostro y despeinar sus cabellos. Sentía el cuerpo entumido y temblaba de frío, pero no tenía ninguna gana de ir adentro. Era como purificarse del dolor… O algo parecido… Tal vez un autocastigo por un pecado no cometido… ¿O simple masoquismo? Qué más daba ya… No se había percatado de su situación con toda claridad hasta ese momento. Ella no pertenecía allí. Ella tal vez debió morir junto a su hermano. Nunca debió pisar aquel reino maldito de Padre Cuervo, ni debió hurgar en asuntos que no le correspondían, ni debió tomar la túnica de aquel Jinete… Tal vez…

Justo en ese pensamiento, sintió el mismo pesado manto púrpura caer sobre sus hombros con un sentimiento reconfortante y aliviando el frío de su cuerpo.

-Aún no comprendes que una humana como tú no puede exponerse así al frío…

La voz de Muerte sonó burlesca y desinteresada como siempre. Leafe tomo el manto y se acurrucó aún más en él mientras sonreía levemente. Muerte se recargó junto a ella en el barandal y suspiró levemente.

-Cuando alguien muere, los humanos suelen decir que esa persona irá a un lugar mejor… Si de algo te sirve, ése lugar sí existe.- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Gracias, sí me sirve.- respondió Leafe demasiado triste como para asombrarse del repentino acto de piedad del Jinete.

Muerte miraba en todas direcciones, evitando a toda costa mirarla a ella. Era demasiado difícil. Demasiado duro... ¿para ella?

-Supongo que sabes que debo continuar.- le dijo sin rodeos.

-Sí

-Entonces, también sabes que…

-No lo digas…- le interrumpió ella en un susurro.- No lo digas, no soportaría escucharte decirlo.

Muerte la miró con algo de lástima.

-Sé que te irás y me dejarás aquí.- continuó.- Sé que ansías salvar a tu hermano… Lo entiendo perfectamente.- Muerte esperaba expectante a dónde iba con aquellas palabras.- Lo que no entiendo, es cómo fui a ser tan idiota. Cómo pude llegar a creer que podía hacer esto… En fin, no tienes por qué preocuparte… ¡Ja! Preocuparte…- el rostro de Leafe adquirió una sonrisa irónica.- ¡Que estúpida! Alguien de tu calaña jamás se preocuparía por un simple juego como lo fui yo…- finalizó dándose la vuelta bruscamente, lanzándole el manto a Muerte e intentando dirigirse a su habitación.

Muerte la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos. Se quitó la máscara y, abrazándola por la cintura, la beso con desesperación. Leafe cerró los ojos y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos quedando totalmente pegada al cuerpo de él mientras nuevas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas e iban a dar al pecho del Jinete. Muerte se separó suavemente de ella y la volvió a cubrir con el manto. Ella bajó la mirada, pero él le tomó la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice obligándola a verlo a los ojos y plantando un pequeño roce de sus labios en su frente.

-Lo lamento, pero esto se acaba aquí.- dijo soltándola y dándose vuelta con brusquedad dejándola allí tal como había comenzado: sola, fría y con el hedor a pena en su alma.


	14. Chapter 14: Empatía

Por cuestiones de tiempo, tuve que escribir la mitad de lo que planeaba. Pero algo es algo.

metalic-dragon-angel: Podría decirte mucho, pero prefiero que lo leas.

Maestro Guerrero: También yo. Soy muy sensible y lloré bastante (mujer, al fin y al cabo). Igualmente espero que tengas suerte en tus proyectos. ¡Gracias por tu review, amigo mío! :)

También quiero agradecer por agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia a Erick Kingdom. ¡Me animan a seguir!

* * *

><p>XIV. Empatía<p>

El sol de un nuevo día iluminaba el mundo de los Hacedores, quienes se encontraban en la entrada de Tripetra junto con Leafe, para despedir al Jinete que tanto los había ayudado. Leafe se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a la persona que una noche antes le había despreciado tan cruelmente.

-Ya nos veremos después…- dijo secamente Muerte montado en Desesperación, sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción y sin mirar a Leafe.

-Que tengas buen viaje, Jinete y… suerte…- le dijo Thane aún dolido por su reciente pérdida.

Muerte agitó las riendas de Desesperación y el caballo comenzó a andar lentamente hacia el Árbol. La capa blanca que Leafe llevaba cubriéndole el cuerpo ondeaba a la brisa matinal. Lo siguió con una mirada de ojos llorosos. No sabía qué le dolía más, si las palabras que había dicho el Jinete la noche anterior o el hecho de que en el último minuto no se había dignado si quiera a mirarla. Un suspiro emanó de su pecho.

-¿Piensas quedarte allí? Si te atrasas, no esperaré a que puedas alcanzarme.- dijo Muerte alzando la voz pero sin mirar atrás.

Leafe, dándose por aludida, les dedicó una mirada dudosa a los Hacedores con los ojos enormes y esperanzados.

-Adelante… Estaremos bien aquí.- le dijo Alya abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Gracias.- susurró Leafe.- ¡Los veré después!- gritó mientras corría hacia el Jinete y agitaba la mano despidiéndose.

Alya sonrió.

-¿Estará bien si se va...?- preguntó Thane.

-Estará bien.- respondió Karn cruzando los brazos con seguridad.- Es Muerte quien me preocupa.- concluyó provocando las risas de sus compañeros, que observaban cómo se alejaban hacia el Árbol.

Leafe andaba junto a Muerte, intentando seguirle el paso a Desesperación, cuando el Jinete, rodeando su cintura con un brazo, la hizo montar frente a él, tomando desprevenida a Leafe. Ella sólo ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y cerró los ojos disfrutando la cercanía de él.

Con la nueva posición, la capa que llevaba dejó al descubierto sus piernas y Muerte la miró entre sorprendido y fastidiado: llevaba consigo la bolsa de su pierna, la misma en la que cargaba sus provisiones, y sí, estaba llena.

-Pensabas seguirme de todos modos…- le dijo Muerte en tono bajo y peligroso, molesto de que le hubiera tomado el pelo.

-Tal vez…- susurró Leafe intentando mirarle con inocencia mal fingida.

-Eres… Una pequeña embustera.- dijo Muerte, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Aprendí del mejor.- replicó ella aliviada de que no se hubiera enfadado.

Él sonrió para sus adentros. Probablemente sería el error más grande de su vida y se terminaría arrepintiendo de llevarla con él. Pero también sabía muy bien que si la dejaba atrás igualmente se arrepentiría. De todos modos, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La visión del gigantesco Árbol era impresionante. Visto de lejos, parecía enorme, pero de cerca Leafe se sentía como la más insignificante de las hormigas. En las raíces del Árbol, había distintos espacios en los que las mismas formaban círculos curiosamente bien formados y a cada lado de éstos habían dos estatuas de diferente temática cada una. En la base, se alzaba una enorme y ornamentada puerta en cuyo centro había forjado en algo que parecía oro o alguna especie de metal un rostro de mujer. Desmontaron a Desesperación y éste desapareció. A pesar de que la vista era bellísima, había un inusitado y antinatural silencio en los alrededores.

-¿No tienes el presentimiento…? ¿De que algo malo sucederá?- susurró Leafe algo temerosa mientras avanzaban hacia la base del Árbol.

-No me digas que vas a volver ahora…- le respondió Muerte burlándose de su temor.

-Claro que no, es sólo que… ¡Muerte!

La Corrupción había comenzado a emanar de los ojos del rostro de la mujer como si de lágrimas se trataran y los terribles tentáculos empezaban a tirar de Muerte hacia el interior. Él intentaba inútilmente de librarse de la Corrupción pero ésta le atrapó casi todo el cuerpo. Leafe se abalanzó hacia él y tiró de la única mano que quedaba visible, pero sólo consiguió hundirse junto con él.

Del otro lado de la puerta, había oscuridad absoluta y ya no sentía a la corrupción. Se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de Muerte.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- susurró apenas audiblemente.

Muerte sólo escudriñaba la oscuridad intentando distinguir algo. De pronto, una luz amarilla verdosa iluminó levemente una figura alta y monstruosa que se extendía frente a ellos. Muerte tiró de Leafe haciéndola quedar detrás de él. Un gemido de miedo salió de los labios de ella.

-Así que has venido luciendo tu pecado por bandera.- habló aquella figura con voz potente.- ¿Qué buscas, Jinete Pálido?

-El regreso de la humanidad.- respondió Muerte desafiante, sintiéndose insultado por aquella presencia prepotente y malsana.

-¿A un planeta yermo, despojado de vida? Los humanos, débiles y simples no sobrevivirán a esta resurrección… ¡Y tampoco la merecen! La humana que llevas a tu lado debería estar muerta justo ahora.- Leafe se estremeció al darse cuenta que la figura había reparado en ella.- No comprendo porque la has acogido como tu mascota.- dijo la figura con tono burlesco.

-No nos corresponde juzgar eso. Ni a ti el cuestionar porqué la llevo o no conmigo. Sólo quiero librar a Guerra del castigo del Consejo.- replicó Muerte sintiendo algo de ira extendiéndose por su pecho.

-¿Y qué hay de los Nephilim? ¿Salvarías sólo a uno y no al resto?

-Los Nephilim son una amenaza para el equilibrio.- afirmó el Jinete enfadándose un poco más.

-De haber tomado el Edén nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.- la figura comenzaba a hablar con voz más insidiosa.- Pero nos atacaste, mataste a los nuestros y confinaste nuestras almas en tu amuleto.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestionó Muerte entornando los ojos con recelo.

-Creo que lo sabes… Antes me llamabas hermano…

-Absalom…- susurró Muerte con desagrado.

-He renunciado a ese nombre. Ahora soy la Corrupción.- le corrigió Absalom con un tono mucho más suave.- El día en que alzaste tu guadaña contra nosotros, nací yo. Y pronto yo lo seré todo…- decía en tono triunfal.- El Árbol de la Vida ha caído bajo mi sombra. ¡Ni la misma Muerte escapará a ella!

Muerte se puso en guardia cuando la oscuridad volvió a cubrirlos. Leafe sintió como si un extraño viento tirara de ella, una sensación parecida a cuando había cruzado por el portal de Padre Cuervo. Cuando la claridad volvió, la realidad de su entorno se volvió cada vez menos borrosa y, al volverse nítida, reveló un páramo de cielo verdoso, árboles muertos y suelo gris que los rodeaba. Miró a su lado y ahí estaba Muerte.

-¿Muerte…?- Leafe se acercó a él. Su semblante era serio y parecía recordar alguna memoria penosa mientras su entrecejo se fruncía de impotencia.- ¿Qué…? ¿Quién era… él?- le cuestionó insegura de su reacción.

-Absalom… Él era un Nephilim… Otro de mis hermanos… Si es que a eso puede llamársele hermano.- respondió con amargura. Leafe le miraba sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.- Alguna vez, el Consejo nos encargó a mí y a los otros Jinetes terminar con la existencia de los Nephilim y sus almas.

-¿Por qué?

-El Creador dispuso el Edén a merced de los hombres para que lo convirtieran en su hogar. Los Nephilim no teníamos ningún sitio al que llamar hogar.- le contó paciente ante su curiosidad. Si iba a acompañarlo, tendría que explicarle una cosa o dos.- Absalom comenzó la rebelión ante esta ley… Quería tomar el Edén para los Nephilim. Es por eso que no podían seguir existiendo. Se me ordenó terminar con la existencia de sus almas pero…- Muerte calló como si analizara la naturaleza de sus propias palabras.

-¿Pero…?- Leafe le instó a continuar.

-No pude hacerlo…

-Muerte…- Leafe sintió repentinamente una gran compasión por él.

-Debemos seguir.- le cortó él bruscamente.

Leafe tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si hubiera tenido que matar a su propio hermano? ¿Cómo se sentiría? No sabría decir qué tan justos eran los designios de los altos dirigentes universales… Por primera vez en su vida, dudaba del juicio del destino.


End file.
